Ojek Payung
by CekerJongin2
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPDATE] tentang Jongin dan Baekhyun. Seorang bocah malang yang kehilangan segalanya. Namun ia justru membawa segala hal baru untuk Jongin. Di saat hujan. Membawa sesuatu yang lelaki itu butuh kan? Apakah itu cinta? atu hanya... / bad summarry / Kai X Baekhyun (KaiBaek) / Kai x KyungSoo (KaiSoo) / little bit Kris X Kyungsoo (KriSoo) / repost soalnya kemaren salah post xD
1. Chapter 1

**A KaiBaek's story by CekerJongin2**

**Ojek payung**

Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun

Rated T

Yaoi, typo(s), abal

**Standart disclaimer applied**

Dedicated to my beloved Baby's breath Kim Bekhyun who gave me this inspiration. Thank you!

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Musim hujan mulai datang menghampiri Seoul. Dapat dilihat malam ini kota Seoul yang basah karena hujan yang cukup deras.

Membuat anak laki-laki mungil itu harus mencari tempat tidur baru. Berjalan menerobos hujan dengan kemeja putihnya yang mulai basah. Surai hitamnya pun telah sepenuhnya basah.

Badannya yang kurus mulai bergetar -menggigil-. Bibir tipisnya mulai berubah menjadi pucat. Dan cipratan dari beberapa mobil membuat celana hitamnya basah dan kotor. Rasanya lelaki bertinggi 173cm itu mulai membenci orang kaya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia kehilangan rumahnya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena ia dapat mengatasinya dengan tidur di halte. Mengamen dan melakukan hal apa pun untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi.

Tapi sekarang telah memasuki musim hujan. Tidak mungkin ia harus tidur di halte. Halte akan ramai lebih dari biasanya saat musim hujan. Ia harus memikirkan musim dingin juga. Ia bisa mati karena kedinginan.

Sesekali lelaki muda itu menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa kereta. Karena sekarang ia telah berjalan di dekat rel kereta. Siapa tahu hujan yang deras dapat meredam suara dari kereta yang akan lewat.

Ia terus berjalan entah ke mana. Tujuannya adalah tempat yang dapat ia tinggali.

"Hey anak muda!" telinganya mendengar teriakan pria paruh baya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mungkin saja orang itu meneriakinya karena akan ada kereta yang lewat.

"Hey kau! Hujan semakin deras jangan berkeliaran!" suara itu makin dekat. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara tersebut.

Seorang bapak tua berseragam karyawan kereta menghampirinya. Payung berwarna biru berlogo perusahaan kereta di tangan kanannya. Pak tua itu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar.

"Kau mau ke mana? Bunuh diri?" lelaki muda itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Mungkin wajahnya terlihat seperti orang depresi. Dan kenyataannya memang iya. Dia depresi.

Tapi, ia bukan orang bodoh yang akan bunuh diri. Itu namanya lari dari masalah. Dia sedang menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan caranya sendiri. Entah orang lain mengatakan apa ia tidak peduli.

"Tidak, paman. Aku tidak akan bunuh diri," pria berusia kepala 4 itu mulai memayunginya.

"Lalu kau mau ke mana? Ini hujan dan kau tidak membawa payung. Kau seperti orang yang akan bunuh diri."

"Aku sedang mencari rumah," jawaban lelaki muda itu membuat si pak tua bingung.

"Rumahmu ada di mana?"

"Aku tidak punya rumah. Aku sedang mencarinya," bibir tipisnya masih tersenyum. Karena rasa iba pak tua itu memikirkan sebuah solusi untuk lelaki mungil itu.

"Bagaimana kalau tinggal di posku? Aku bisa membicarakannya dengan rekan yang lain."

"Maaf, aku hanya dapat menawarimu pos, nak. Rumahku sendiri sangat sempit dan jelek. Cucuku ada banyak. Tidak mungkin aku membawamu pulang."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, paman," ia membungkuk 90 derajat pada pak tua itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya anak seusiamu. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu seperti tadi," mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju pos di sebrang rel kereta api.

Pos itu tidak besar. Hanya berukuran lebar 4 meter, panjang 6 meter dan tinggi 2,5 meter. Sebuah kamar mandi ada di dalam sana. Pak tua dan lelaki muda itu telah memasukinya.

"Tidak terlalu besar untuk rumah. Tapi ini terlalu besar untuk orang yang bertugas mengawasi gerbang pembatas," jelas si pak tua itu sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk berwarna biru muda dengan logo perusahaan kereta.

Sedangkan lelaki muda itu melihat ke sekeliling. Andai saja ia mempunyai sebuah pekerjaan. Ia mengosok-gosokan tubuhnya karena kedinginan.

"Keringkan badanmu dengan ini," pak tua itu memberikan handuk yang ia ambil tadi kepada lelaki mungil itu. Lelaki itu menuruti perintahnya. "Maaf tapi aku tidak punya baju. Mungkin aku akan membawakan baju anakku untukmu besok."

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum lagi. Matanya yang kecil jadi semakin sipit karena hal yang ia lakukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, paman. Maaf, aku merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak repot. Kau mau kopi? Ah, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" lelaki mungil itu menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan badannya.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, pam-" ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melohat name tag pada lelaki itu. "-an Lee Sooman."

Ya, namanya Baekhyun. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Byun. Orang tuanya telah meninggal karena dibunuh oleh rentenir yang seperti mafia. Tempat tinggalnya hilang pun karena manusia biadab itu.

Apa yang ia miliki disita. Bahkan ijazah SMA-nya. Betapa bodohnya mereka, bagaimana caranya Baekhyun dapat melunasi hutang kalau ia tidak bekerja?

Tahun lalu ia masih dapat tinggal di rumahnya dan bekerja di café. Tapi, sekarang ia adalah seorang gelandangan. Yang ia miliki adalah baju ini dan uang 10000 won di saku celananya.

Dan hal yang membuat Baekhyun semakin malang adalah rentenir itu masih mengejarnya. Apa yang mereka cari? Apa mereka ingin menjual tubuhnya?

Yang Baekhyun bisa adalah menghindar dan terus berjuang untuk hidupnya.

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi. Sekitar jam 6 pagi. Namun, ponselnya sudah berdering sedari tadi. Pemuda yang masih terlelap itu meraba meja nakas di sampingnya. Mencari benda persegi panjang itu.

Ia mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut tanpa melihat sang penelpon.

"Halo?" sapanya terdengar malas.

"_Halo, Jongin?"_

"Hmm… iya siapa lagi. Ada apa Junmyeon _hyung_?" pemuda pemilik ponsel bernama Jongin itu membalas.

"_Chanyeol kecelakaan, Jongin-_ah_,"_ Jongin mengumpat dalam hati.

kakak sepupunya ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Membangunkannya demi hal seperti ini. Apa mereka tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri?

Jongin lantas memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Bawa ke rumah sakit. Sepulang dari kantor aku akan menjenguknya."

"_Kecelakaan bersama mobilmu."_

_Mobil?_ Jongin berpikir beberapa sekon. Kendaraan beroda 4. Berharga ratusan juta yang telah lama ia idamkan. Warnanya abu-abu. Jongin menamainya _Silver bullet_.

"Hmm… _silver bullet_?" sedikit demi sedikit Jongin mulai memasuki alam tidurnya.

"_Iya, Chanyeol menabrakkan mobilmu ke pembatas tol tadi pagi. Mobilmu sedang ada di bengkel, dan Chanyeol ada di rumah sakit Busan,"_ penjelasan Junmyeon memasuki gendang telinga dan otak Jongin.

"APA?" mata Jongin yang awalnya terpejam sekarang terbelalak lebar. Ia dudukan badannya yang terlentang.

"CHANYEOL ITU BISA MENYETIR TIDAK SIH? JANGAN-JANGAN SIM-NYA ADALAH PALSU!"

Helaan napas Junmyeon terdengar.

"_Jongin sabar…. Chanyeol pasti mengantuk."_

"TAATI PERATURAN! JANGAN MENYETIR SAAT MENGANTUK! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANKU? AKU KE KANTOR DENGAN APA?"

"_Pakailah mobil _hyung_. Kuncinya ad-"_

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pelitnya ibumu," Jongin sudah tidak berteriak lagi. mungkin ia lelah atau pusing. Karena sekarang ia sedang mengurut keningnya.

"_Pakai motor atau sepedamu."_

Jongin mendecak kesal mendengar saran Junmyeon.

"Sepedaku kalian bawa ke Busan. Motorku masih di bengkel karena ulah Park _idiot_ Chanyeol yang mengendarainya sambil berenang di sungai."

"_Maafkan Chanyeol. Aku akan meminta Sehun mengantar jemputmu,"_ Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. _Diantar jemput Sehun? Yang benar saja?_

"Aku bukan perempuan. Aku akan naik kereta. Katakan pada bibi Park untuk menghukum Chanyeol."

Dan, pip. Jongin mengakhir pembicaraan mereka. Mengecek jam dinding yang mulai menunjukan pukul 6 lebih 30 menit.

Lelaki _sexy_ berkulit tan itu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sore itu. Warnanya jingga. Seperti baju lengan panjang yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun. Baju itu memiliki garis-garis hitam. Ia mendapatkan ini dari pegawai perusahaan kereta yang iba padanya.

Lelaki mungil itu sedang ada di stasiun. Tempat itu tidak jauh dari pos paman Lee.

Awalnya ia berpikir untuk mengamen di sana. Tapi tempat itu berisi banyak orang sibuk. Mereka tidak menghiraukan nada-nada indah yang Baekhyun lantunkan.

Baekhyun bernyanyi dari jam 7 pagi hingga sore ini. Namun uang yang ia dapat hanya 5000 won. Membuatnya harus memutar otak. Ia tidak bisa terus mengamen di sini. Rentenir itu bisa menemukannya.

Pekerjaan yang tidak jauh dari pos. Dan tidak berdiam diri di satu tempat. _Apa itu?_

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk. Menekuk lututnya dan berpikir. Ia melihat ke sekeliling.

Bermacam-macam profesi ada di sini. Baekhyun paling sering melihat guru dan pekerja kantor. Beberapa orang dijemput dengan mobil. Turunnya hujan membuat orang-orang itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia menangkap seorang pria memayungi anaknya dan berjalan ke mobil berwarna hitam. Baekhyun jadi ingat ayahnya. Ayahnya sangat baik. Beliau sering memayunginya. Namun, itu dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang payung. Otak baekhyun mendapatkan ide cemerlang. Ia mempunyai payung dari paman Lee. Ia bisa menyewakan payung itu untuk orang yang tidak membawa payung.

"Satu kali penyewaan 5000 won. Tidak buruk!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kemeja warna biru muda. Mantel berwarna hitam. Itu adalah pakaian yang dipakai oleh Jongin. Ia baru saja turun dari kereta. Lelaki berkulit tan itu mendecak kesal saat ia menyadari bahwa sedang hujan.

Ia tidak mungkin menerobos hujan. Dan lebih tidak mungkin lagi berdiam menunggu hujan reda di stasiun ini. Ia tidak mau dijemput Sehun. Ongkos _taxi_ terlalu mahal.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu menghela napas berat. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Siapa tahu di stasiun ini menjual payung. Tapi, hasilnya nihil.

Di sisi lain. Baekhyun sedang menawarkan jasanya ke sana dan ke mari. Baru satu pelanggan yang berhasil ia dapatkan.

Ia mulai lelah. Tapi, Baekhyun bersikukuh untuk tidak menyerah. Ia mendekati seorang wanita paruh baya. Kalau dilihat-lihat nenek itu tidak membawa payung. Lelaki bermata bulan sabit itu tersenyum manis.

"Nek, tidak bawa payung? Mau memakai jasaku? Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat tujuan. Hanya 5000 won, jika jaraknya dekat," tawarnya dengan nada yang manis.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Jongin mendengarnya. Lelaki tinggi itu mengamatinya. Mengamati paras indahnya. Wajah mulus bak porselen. Apa Jongin tidak salah lihat?

Baekhyun telah menunggu cukup lama. Tapi nenek itu tidak merespon selain menatapnya dengan mata yang memicing. Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar. Dan mengulangi perkataannya lebih lembut.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat tujuan. Hanya 5000 won, jika jaraknya dekat."

Nenek itu membelalak.

"Tidak tidak! Kau bukan cucuku!" serunya dengan suara serak. Baekhyun bingung. Karena nenek itu memukulinya dengan dompet hijau super besar. Bersyukur tak lama kemudian datang seorang pemuda. Bukan Jongin.

Pemuda itu meninggalkan sepatah kata sebelum menuntun nenek tua itu pergi.

"Maaf, nenekku ini tuli. Maaf."

Dan, kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun mengerti kenapa nenek itu tidak merespon tawarannya. Ia menghela napas. Lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

_Imut._

Lelaki mungil itu baru saja berniat untuk menawarkan jasanya. Akan tetapi, seorang lelaki asing berdiri di depannya.

"Aku mau memakaimu?" Baekhyun mendelik. _Memakai? Memakai untuk apa?_ Wajah mesum lelaki asing itu membuatnya berpikir macam-macam.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa dipakai," balasnya selang beberapa menit. Baekhyun melangkah mundur secara perlahan.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu. Memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas. Jongin merasa dewi fortuna sedang bermarahan dengannya.

"Tadi kau menawarkan jasa ojek payung kepada nenek tua itu. Lalu, kenapa kau menolak permintaanku? Aku tidak bawa payung dan aku membutuhkanmu," sekarang Baekhyun tau apa yang hendak lelaki kulit hitam ini pakai. Yaitu, payungnya, bukan badannya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau ini seorang perampok. Dan kau hendak merampok nenek tua itu," mata kecil Baekhyun membulat. Ck orang asing ini kenapa seenak jidat berpikiran buruk padanya.

"Aku seorang pengojek payung, bukan perampok! Enak saja kau bilang aku perampok!" Jongin menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Baekhyun. Huh, Baekhyun benci seringaian itu.

Tapi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Baekhyun gugup juga. "Bisa kau buktikan?" Baekhyun menelan saliva susah payah setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bibirnya yang tebal. Matanya yang tajam. Ugh, Baekhyun bukan lelaki pecinta sesama jenis.

"B-boleh! Ayo! Kau bilang kau mau menyewa payungku! Biar kuantar kau ke tempat tujuan."

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan pencitraan padaku."

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan pencitraan untukmu. Aku bukan artis. Ayo jangan banyak omong! Kau mau diantar ke mana?"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya duluan, menuju keluar stasiun. Sedangkan, Jongin mengikuti di belakangnya dengan langkah panjang.

"Ke rumahku. Tidak jauh dari stasiun. Mungkin sekitar 150 meter."

Mereka telah berdiri di pintu keluar stasiun. Baekhyun membuka payungnya dan memayungi Jongin. Baru saja ia sadari bahwa lelaki asing ini lebih tinggi darinya.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus mengangkat payungnya tinggi-tinggi. Dan itu cukup merepotkan jika dilakukan sambil berjalan.

Jongin terkekeh geli melihat usaha Baekhyun memayunginya. Baekhyun melemparinya _deathglare_.

"Kenapa kau? Sakit huh?"

"Biar aku yang membawa payungnya, nona kurcaci," ijin Jongin sebelum merebut payung berwarna biru yang Baekhyun genggam.

"Huh nona kurcaci? Aku ini pria!"

"Tapi kau pendek seperti perempuan. Dan sekarang lebih baik. Mantelku tidak kehujanan."

"Tidak semua perempuan itu pendek, buktinya Sooyoung SNSD itu tinggi!" sanggah Baekhyun dengan cepat. Enak saja ia disamakan dengan perempuan. Dia ini seorang lelaki.

"Intinya kau lebih pendek dari dia."

"Tinggi badan hanyalah angka. Jangan menghinaku! Lihat karena kau tidak fokus bajuku jadi basah!" protes Baekhyun dengan maksud mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bisa gila jika ia terus menerus dihina pendek oleh si hitam Jongin ini.

Sekarang Baekhyun mendengarkan lelaki di sampingnya itu tertawa. Apa yang ia tertawakan?

"_See_? Kau seperti perempuan, cerewet."

Seperti tersambar petir. Kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak mau mengobrol dengan orang ini lagi meskipun seseorang memberinya uang sebesar apa pun. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya. Tak lupa bibir bebeknya.

"Kau semakin seperti perempuan. Merajuk seperti perempuan," Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengar Baekhyun menatap Jongin kembali. Sekarang mereka saling bertatap tatapan.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Jongin yang minimalis.

"Apa mau mu? Jika aku bicara kau bilang aku seperti perempuan. Aku diam pun kau juga mengatakan hal itu," cerocosnya pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan mengambil dompet dari sakunya. Mengambil selembar uang 10000 won lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mau memakaimu lagi besok. Aku tidak akan membawa payung."

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kau masih mau menginaku lagi hah? Kau masih belum puas menghinaku? Ayo ayo hina saja aku sekarang!" Jongin tertawa lagi. Tangannya terulur lalu menjitak puncak kepala Baekhyun. Menyebabkan lelaki cerewet itu mengaduh.

"Aku punya payung. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu," Jongin menjelas penuh penekanan "Jangan berpikir aku menghinamu. Aku hanya bercanda oke?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seperti Jjangah -anjing kecil milik Jongin-. Membuat Jongin menahan rasa gemasnya pada lelaki mungil itu.

"Sampai bertemu besok, nona kurcaci," tangan besar itu mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun dan menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya yang berwarna abu-abu.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengamati pintu kayu yang telah tertutup itu. Bukan, bukan karena ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang tidak ia kenal itu. Yang benar saja? Ia bukan seorang homo seksual. Atau bisa saja ia berubah menjadi homo seksual karena lelaki itu!

Ia tersenyum karena ia merasa beruntung. Disaat masalah menimpanya, ada saja orang asing yang menolongnya. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

_Tuhan tidak tidur untuk manusia-manusia yang mau berusaha_. Baekhyun yakin itu.

.

.

.

Sore itu. Kira-kira pukul 5 PM. Baekhyun berdiri menunggu orang asing berkulit tan yang baru ia temui kemarin. Baekhyun tak ragu untuk menunggunya. Ia yakin meskipun wajahnya mesum namun sebenarnya orang itu berhati baik.

Dan keyakinan Baekhyun itu terbukti. Lelaki itu memang tidak bersinar di antara yang lain. Tidak juga lebih tinggi dari segerombolan manusia yang keluar dari kereta berwarna biru itu. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun dapat menemukannya dengan mudah.

Lelaki itu namanya Jongin. Tapi sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum juga tahu nama sederhana itu. Sesederhana orangnya. Orang itu memakai kemeja berwarna putih, tak lupa tas selempang berwarna gelap menggelantungi pundaknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat lelaki itu menatapnya dari kejauhan. Jongin juga ikut tersenyum karena itu. Sedikit demi sedikit jarang di antara mereka terpangkas. Jongin telah berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama menunggu, nona kurcaci?" pertanyaan itu membuat bibir tipis Baekhyun berubah menyerupai mulut bebek.

"Lama, lama sekali. Dasar siput!" dustanya sambil menatap tajam Jongin. Yang berhasil membuat Jongin tertawa. Karena Baekhyun gagal memberi kesan seram.

Bibir Baekhyun semakin maju.

_Menyebalkan_.

"Jangan tertawa ayo pulang!" perintahnya sambil berjalan terlebih dulu. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan tawanya.

"Hey hey tunggu!" dengan segera Jongin mengikuti lelaki mungil itu. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling.

"Hari ini cukup cerah," simpulnya setelah melihat langit cerah di luar stasiun.

"Cuaca dapat berubah-ubah dengan cepat," timpal Baekhyun sambil menatap langit. Dan benar saja, mereka mendengar suara petir setelah itu.

"Seperti _mood_-mu hm?"

"Haaah… cepat pulang pulang," dengan cemberut lelaki mungil itu membuka payung birunya. Lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Pemuda berkulit tan merebut benda itu.

"Biar aku yang memegangnya," sanggah pemuda tan itu.

Dan benar, seiring berjalannya waktu bulir-bulir air mulai turun dari langit. Jatuh membasahi Seoul.

Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda tan itu. Bukan bermaksud menggoda. Hanya menghindari tetesan hujan yang semakin deras.

"Payungku tidak cukup besar," komentar Baekhyun. Mereka segera mendongak menatap payung yang sedang digunakan.

"Tidak apa, dengan begini kau bisa dekat denganku," timpal si pemuda tan. Baekhyun melihat seringaian di bibirnya.

_Dasar mesum_, Baekhyun mulai menjaga jarak. Telinganya mendengar suara tawa. _Menyebalkan_!

Dengan secepat cahaya Baekhyun men-death glare pemuda tan yang sedang tertawa lepas itu. Begitu lepas tak memperdulikan tatapan sok seram dari lawannya.

Entah roh apa yang memasuki pikiran Baekhyun pada saat itu. Baekhyun berpikir jika pemuda tan itu sangat manis sekaligus tampan di saat seperti ini.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Ia memberikan tatapan terpana pada lawannya yang tubuh kekar itu. Jongin berhenti tertawa.

"Ada yang sedang terpesona," ejek Jongin yang spontan membuat mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Uh! Tidak! Tidak!" serunya salah tingkah.

"Kau jangan ke PD-an!" kepalan tangan kecil itu mulai menghujani lengan Jongin. Si korban berpura-pura kesakitan supaya Baekhyun semakin kesal. Tapi, itu benar adanya, Baekhyun semakin kesal dan semakin menambah kecepatan tangannya dalam memukul Jongin.

.

.

.

Langit berwarna jingga. Menurut Baekhyun cuaca cukup cerah. Tapi, ia masih menunggu Jongin di stasiun seperti biasanya.

Terdengar bel berdentang sebanyak 5 kali. Itu artinya sekarang sudah memasuki pukul 5. kereta para pekerja akan segera datang. Kereta Jongin.

Mereka semua turun dari gerbong-gerbong biru tua. Berjalan menjauhi kendaraan dengan rel tersebut.

Hari itu mata kecil Baekhyun menangkap bayangan Jongin seperti biasanya. Namun, ada yang sedikit berbeda. Lelaki dengan kemeja putih itu sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Seorang namja dengan mata yang bulat. _Heenja_. Dan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari Jongin.

_Siapa dia?_ Atau lebih tepatnya _siapa mereka?_ karena sampai sekarang Baekhyun dan Jongin belum bertukar nama.

Rasa penasaran dan debaran menyebar di dada Baekhyun. _Siapa lelaki itu? Apakah ia teman sekantornya atau bahkan kekasih dari lelaki tan itu? Mereka pulang dari kantor atau pulang dari berkencan?_

Lalu, Baekhyun mengutuk rasa penasarannya. Tak sepantasnya dia seperti itu. Bahkan dia masih menyebut Jongin dengan lelaki itu; lelakai tan itu; dengan kata lain Baekhyun tidak tahu namanya.

Lelaki itu telah berada di depannya.

"Siapa dia Jongin? Kekasihmu?" sekarang Baekhyun tau nama pemuda tan itu adalah Jongin. Baekhyun melihat Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum menawan seperti biasanya.

_Eh? Kekasih?_

Jongin merangkulnya. Baekhyun terkaget selama beberapa sekon.

"Hey sayang. Ini Kyungsoo, temanku. Perkenalkan dirimu!" titahnya sambil menatap Baekhyun lekat.

_Oh tolong._

Ditambah salah satu kata pada kalimat Jongin yang membuat jantungnya bekerja 2 kali lipat! _Sayang._

Kata itu bergema ditelinganya. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo mulai mengulurkan tangannya. Menawarkan sebuah jabat tangan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku Kyungsoo," Baekhyun masih terdiam dan tidak menyambut tangan putih bersih itu. Tapi, Jongin menginterupsi tindakan diamnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"E... a-aku Baekhyun," ujarnya dengan senyuman dan tangan yang sudah terjabat. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan melepaskan jabatan mereka.

"Kekasihmu cantik juga," pujinya yang membuat Jongin kembali menatap Baekhyun. Mata itu mengamati setiap gambaran di wajah Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan napas dan membuang pandangannya jauh jauh dari mata mempesona itu.

_Cantik_. Simpul Jongin dalam hati.

"Oh ya? Kupikir mantanku lebih cantik," dustanya sambil merapikan poni Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti ditusuk sebuah pisau tepat di hatimu. Tapi, Baekhyun menutupinya.

_Ngomong-ngomong siapa mantan Jongin?_ tanya Baekhyun pada hatinya yang tertusuk pisau. _Yang jelas dia lebih cantik darimu_, jawab si hati.

Kyungsoo sendiri memutar bola matanya -berpura-pura kesal-. Dan berkata "Jongin hentikan!" dengan bibir berbentuk hati yang menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman.

"Mm… Jongin aku duluan. Kris sudah datang," pamitnya sambil menunjuk mobil putih mulus. Kaca depannya turun dan memperlihatkan lelaki Cina-Kanada di tempat kemudinya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Kris!" seru Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Sama dengan langkah Kyungsoo yang menjauh. Tangan Jongin yang tadi merangkul Baekhyun pun juga menjauh.

"Maaf, aku harus menjadikanmu kekasih di depannya."

Dalam hati Baekhyun ia ingin mengatakan "_tidak, apa-apa_," tapi jika begitu ia akan jadi kekasih _bohongan_ Jongin selamanya. Sejujurnya dia suka, entah kenapa. Tapi, ia lebih suka menjadi kekasih _beneran_ Jongin selamanya.

"Aku akan menambah ongkosmu," beritahu Jongin sambil mengambil payung Baekhyun.

"Dia itu mantan kekasihku. Aku malu jika aku belum mempunyai penggantinya sedangkan dia sudah mempunyai pengantiku, haha."

Terhitung dua buah pisau menancap di hatinya. Sekarang pertanyaan tentang siapa mantan Jongin telah terjawab. Mantannya adalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak tahu penyebabnya, ia merasakan nyeri di hatinya.

Pikirannya berkecambuk. Antara _'berhenti mencintainya'_ dan _'sebenarnya aku tidak mencintainya'_.

.

.

.

Malam harinya. Baekhyun sedang tidur beralaskan selimut. Biasanya ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Dengan membayangkan tingkah menyebalkan Jongin.

Tapi, sekarang tidak. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di stasiun tadi sore. Tentang kekasih bohongan dan mantan kekasih.

Baekhyun belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Otaknya bertanya-tanya, _apakah jika kau bertemu mantan kau harus sudah memiliki kekasih? Apa kau harus mengorbankan hati orang lain untuk kepentinganmu?_

Ditambah saat perjalanan pulang Jongin tak seusil biasanya. Tak menghinanya ini atau itu. Lelaki itu hanya diam seperti patung budha rumahnya dulu.

_Ini karena Kyungsoo_, Baekhyun menyimpulkan.

Matanya tertuju pada langit-langit ruangan yang sedang ia tiduri. Ia menghembuskan napas berat beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak tidur, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya paman Lee.

"Aku baru saja mimpi buruk. Maaf, aku akan tidur lagi paman," dustanya. Baekhyun berganti posisi menghadap dinding dan tidak juga menutup matanya.

_Sayang_. Kata itu bergema di telinga Baekhyun.

_Kau berharap terlalu tinggi, Byun_. Ucapnya dalam hati untuk menutupi kata sayang yang menggema berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore. Seperti kemarin, kemarin dan kemarin yang lain, Baekhyun menunggu pemuda asing itu di stasiun. Tak lupa tangan kanannya menggenggam payung biru muda dengan logo perusahaan kereta api.

Selang beberapa menit. Kereta berwarna biru tua berhenti di stasiun dan menumpahkan beratus-ratus penumpang. Tapi, ia bisa menemukannya. Si pelanggannya. Lelaki berkulit tan dengan badan tinggi dan manly.

Baekhyun baru sadar jika Jongin terlihat lebih pucat dan dingin dari biasanya. Tatapan mata pemuda di hadapannya itu terlihat tak bersemangat. Ditambah bagian bawah matanya terdapat bulan sabit berwarna hitam juga bibirnya yang kebiruan.

"Hey apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" spontan Baekhyun menyentuh pipi pemuda tan itu.

_Hangat_. Tapi dengan cepat pemuda itu menepisnya.

_Hmm… ya Kyungsoo_. Baekhyun baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku sedang tak enak badan," gendang telinga Baekhyun juga mendengar suara yang berbeda. Serak tak seperti kemarin.

"Aku mau ke _starbucks_ di dekat stasiun," Baekhyun menatapnya lama. Setelah menghela napas Jongin merebut payung Baekhyun secepat kilat.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

.

.

.

**A/N: **Thanks for read this fanfiction! Don't forget to leave you review! I will update ASAP if the review is good/? xD

Sign, cekerJongin2


	2. Chapter 2

**A KaiBaek's story by **CekerJongin2

**Ojek payung**

Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun

Rated T

Yaoi, typo(s), abal

**Standart disclaimer applied**

Dedicated to my beloved Baby's Breath Kim Bekhyun who gave me this inspiration. Thank you!

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore. Seperti kemarin, kemarin dan kemarin yang lain, Baekhyun menunggu pemuda asing itu di stasiun. Tak lupa tangan kanannya menggenggam payung biru muda dengan logo perusahaan kereta api.

Selang beberapa menit. Kereta berwarna biru tua berhenti di stasiun dan menumpahkan beratus-ratus penumpang. Tapi, ia bisa menemukannya. Si pelanggannya. Lelaki berkulit tan dengan badan tinggi dan manly.

Baekhyun baru sadar jika Jongin terlihat lebih pucat dan dingin dari biasanya. Tatapan mata pemuda di hadapannya itu terlihat tak bersemangat. Ditambah bagian bawah matanya terdapat bulan sabit berwarna hitam juga bibirnya yang kebiruan.

"Hey apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" spontan Baekhyun menyentuh pipi pemuda tan itu.

_Hangat_. Tapi dengan cepat pemuda itu menepisnya.

_Hmm… ya Kyungsoo_. Baekhyun baru mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Aku sedang tak enak badan," gendang telinga Baekhyun juga mendengar suara yang berbeda. Serak tak seperti kemarin.

"Aku mau ke _starbucks_ di dekat stasiun," Baekhyun menatapnya lama. Setelah menghela napas Jongin merebut payung Baekhyun secepat kilat.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

"Apa aku harus memayungi diriku sendiri saat aku tidak enak badan seperti ini?" keluhnya. Baekhyun menunduk dia takut dan menyesal. Tangan berbalut _blazer_ coklat itu merangkul Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun yang kaget hanya bisa pasrah. Baekhyun takut Jongin marah. Baekhyun takut Jongin tak memakai jasanya lagi. Baekhyun takut… tak bertemu pemuda tampan ini lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh sakit sepertiku," bisik Jongin pada telinga kirinya saat Baekhyun mulai merasakan dinginnya hujan.

Mata sipit itu membesar karena mendengarnya. Sedangkan pipi Baekhyun yang mulus bersemu merah. Ia tersipu malu. Jantungnya yang sejak tadi sudah berdetak cepat sekarang bertambah semakin cepat.

_Apa yang Jongin mau?_

Tak ada percakapan selama mereka berjalan ke _starbucks_. Baekhyun sibuk mengkerut di dekapan Jongin dengan jantung yang berkerja ekstra. Rasanya organ itu seperti melompat-lompat di dalam rongga dadanya.

Otaknya bertanya ada apa dengannya. Dia tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung. Lagipula, ia bukan pecandu kafein. Dekapan itu seketika melonggar ketika mereka telah sampai di toko kopi ternama itu.

"Sudah sampai," Jongin melipat payung itu dan melangkah masuk. Baekhyun mengekorinya.

Tak lupa mata kecil yang seperti akan menelan semua pemandangan di depannya. Baekhyun melihat ke sekitar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pergi ke café. Kecuali café terpencil ia berkerja dulu. Tentunya sebagai backing vocal merangkap tukang cuci piring.

Ia jadi merindukan mendiang ayahnya. Dulu, mereka mempunyai café saat ia masih duduk di bangku SD. Tapi, semuanya mulai menghilang saat SMA. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya.

Suhu panas dari minuman yang Jongin sodorkan membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya akan masa lalu. Baekhyun mengenggamnya dengan segera.

"Minumlah!" perintah Jongin dengan volume rendah.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu dengan jalan pikiran Jongin. beberapa saat yang lalu ia terlihat seperti jahat dan sekarang ia baik. Baekhyun tidak tau dan ia hanya bisa menurut.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Baekhyun mendapati Jongin sering memejamkan matanya. Membuat baju mereka sedikit basah karena ketidakfokusan Jongin. Langkah mereka pun lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ini karena Jongin bukan karenanya. Baekhyun penasaran dengan Jongin.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Sambil memandang wajah pucat itu. Rasa khawatir semakin mendominasi otaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jongin?" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya setelah melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia takut Jongin marah seperti di stasiun tadi.

Jongin terbatuk sebelum menjawab "Tidak apa-apa," dengan suara serak khas orang sakit. Jawaban itu tak membuat Baekhyun lega. Tidak sama sekali. Justru jawaban itu membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Dan 2 meter di depan rumah Jongin, frosa 'tidak apa-apa' terbukti bohong. Jongin limbung dan berjongkok di tanah. Payung yang ia genggam jatuh. Membuat tubuh mereka berdua seketika menjadi basah -walaupun tidak banyak-

Tentu saja Baekhyun kaget dengan keadaan ini. Ia memungut payung yang jatuh, jongkok di depan Jongin dan memayungi pemuda sakit itu.

"Jongin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun dapat melihat tangan mengepal Jongin yang bergetar. Mulutnya mengeluarkan uap udara. Dadanya naik dan turun tidak teratur. Lalu tak lupa mata Jongin yang terpejam dengan terpaksa. Seperti menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Hey ayo masuk ke dalam!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Jongin ke atas secara paksa. Bersyukur Jongin menurut-menurut saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar gagang pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sayangnya, pintu berwarna putih itu tak kunjung terbuka. Baekhyun mendorong-dorongnya lebih kuat. Namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Jongin bersandar pada dinding. Mengatur napasnya sambil memejam. Baekhyun memanggil-manggil Tuhan dalam hati disebabkan pintu ini tak mau terbuka juga. Mau sampai kapan mereka di sini?

"130113, itu kata sandinya…," Jongin mengambil napas besar sembelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Cepat buka! Kata sandinya 130113!" lalu ia mendengus. Menghina bahwa Baekhyun idiot dalam hatinya.

Dan Baekhyun memang merasa idiot. Ia menekan tombol-tombol itu dengan terburu-buru. Ia merasa Jongin marah. Baekhyun takut. Takut Jongin kenapa-kenapa. Baekhyun sedang sial, kata sandi yang ia ketik dengan terburu-buru salah. Menyebabkan Jongin mendecak kesal.

"Tekan dengan teliti," intruksinya. Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan tangan bergetar. Sungguh ia takut.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu pintu -sialan menurut Baekhyun- itu pun terbuka lebar. Tak mau membuang waktu Baekhyun membopong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya tersebut. Membawanya ke dalam kamar yang telah diarahkan oleh Jongin.

Ditidurkan tubuh gemetar itu di atas ranjang dengan penuh kasih sayang. Badan Jongin basah, itu akan membuat sakitnya semakin parah, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kau harus ganti baju, Jongin-_ah_," secara spontan tangan Baekhyun melepaskan _blazer_ yang Jongin pakai. Mejatuhkannya di lantai.

Lalu jari-jemari lentiknya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Jongin dengan cepat. Menampakkan badan Jongin yang berwarna tan. Tak lupa ia juga menanggalkan kemeja putih itu. Membuat badan atletis Jongin terekspos.

Baekhyun menelan ludah melihatnya. Pipinya terdapat semburat merah muda. Ia malu. Dengan kaku ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap _blazer_ dan kemeja putih yang sudah ada di lantai.

"Maafkan aku Jongin. aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Aku hanya ingin menolo-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," Jongin mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Jangan pulang," lelaki muda itu terbatuk sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Bisa kau rawat aku? Buatkan aku sesuatu di dapur. Aku akan berganti baju," Baekhyun mendongak dan mengatakan "Baik".

"Aku akan membayarmu," janji Jongin saat Baekhyun telah beranjak menjauhi ranjang _king size_-nya. Si mungil itu membalikkan badannya.

"Tidak perlu, Jongin! Aku memang butuh uang tapi kau tidak perlu membayarku untuk setiap hal yang kukerjakan. Aku melakukan ini tanpa pamrih," mereka tersenyum. _Aku melakukannya karena aku peduli padamu. Aku cinta padamu._

Jongin bergumam "Ok," seraya berjalan menuju lemari. Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur -yang sebenarnya ia tidak tahu di mana letaknya.

Rumah Jongin minimalis. Tidak cukup luas dan rumit. Karena dengan 4 menit Baekhyun telah menemukan dapurnya. Ruangan itu tidak luas juga. Mungkin disebabkan Jongin hidup sendiri.

Kedua tangannya menarik pintu kulkas dua pintu berwarna abu-abu di depannya. Berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bahan makanan dari sana. Suhu dingin dan aroma segar buah dan sayuran menyerbunya saat benda itu terbuka.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena benda itu memiliki isi yang lengkap. Sepertinya Jongin baru saja belanja bulanan. Lelaki mungil itu berpikir beberapa saat sambil memandangi isi kulkas tersebut.

Mengambil ayam, bawang, sayur dan berbagai bumbu setelah menemukan apa yang akan ia masak untuk Jongin. Lalu memindahkan bahan-bahan tersebut ke _pantries_.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa beberapa obat -obat pusing, demam, flu-, teh, vitamin dan air kompres ke kamar Jongin. Masakannya belum matang. Jadi ia memanfaatkan waktunya itu melihat keadaan Jongin.

Pemuda dengan kulit tan itu memijat keningnya saat Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Ia mengehentikkannya saat menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Baekhyun seraya meletakkan benda yang ia bawa di meja nakas.

"Sedikit pusing."

"Apa kau merasa demam?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Sebuah tatapan ia dapatkan dari Jongin. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya karena takut. Ia memainkan tangannya. _Apa aku salah?_ Detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Jongin meraih tangan kanannya. Lalu menempelkannya pada kening Jongin. Walaupun masih kaget, Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin panas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tarikan tangan Jongin tadi membuat jarak mereka sedikit terpangkas. Entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun mulai error. Organ itu sekarang berdetak lebih cepat lagi dan yang paling aneh, itu menimbulkan efek senang.

"Aku akan mengompresmu," dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jongin. Mengambil handuk dari baskom yang berisi air dan menempelkannya pada kening Jongin dengan gugup.

Jongin menatapnya tanpa henti.

"Kau harus berjanji," kening Baekhyun mengerut karena kalimat tersebut.

"Berjanji apa?" tanyanya sambil mengambil teh dan dari meja nakas. "Minumlah," ia memberikan cairan coklat itu pada Jongin.

"Jangan pulang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya," Jongin meneguknya sedikit, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun, "Tinggallah di sini, aku membutuhkanmu."

Jantung Baekhyun meledak. Semburat merah muda kembali memenuhi pipinya. Karena terlalu campur aduk Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Jongin bicarakan padanya. Ia menunduk dan memainkan sprei biru di ranjang itu.

_Jongin membutuhkanku._

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh," Jongin terbatuk cukup lama setelah itu, "Atau bukan mungkin tapi memang sudah aneh," lanjutnya seraya menyamankan posisinya.

"A-aku… aku akan di sini. Jangan khawatir," ungkapnya cukup pelan. Bersyukur Jongin masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke dapur. Tunggu sebentar," Baekhyun pergi dari sana dengan gerakan gugup yang sangat kentara. Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat sebabnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyuapi Jongin sup ayam dalam hening. Hanya ada suara alat makan yang beradu. Tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai percakapan. Terlebih Jongin, karena ia sedang makan.

Pemuda itu hanya mengecap dan menelan sup itu dengan nikmat. Mata menyoroti si mungil Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai pada sendok terakhir.

"Masakanmu enak, Baek…hyun?" pujinya ragu-ragu karena Jongin lupa nama indah lelaki itu. Baekhyun meletakkan piring keramik tersebut di meja nakas seraya mengatakan "Terima kasih," pada Jongin.

"Minumlah," Baekhyun menyodorkan teh dan beberapa obat, "Kau belum meminumnya sedari tadi. Setelah itu istirahat," Baekhyun memberi arahan sambil memamerkan _eye smile_-nya yang mempesona.

Jongin menelan obat tersebut dengan jantung yang berdetak rancu. Terdapat efek bahagia di sana. Entahlah, Jongin merasa lebih baik lagi. Lalu ia menegak cairan coklat itu hingga kosong.

"Tidurlah di sampingku," ucapnya setelah meletakkan gelas kaca itu di meja nakas. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya. Baekhyun terlihat malu-malu.

"Maaf jika ini terdengar frontal," Jongin memejamkan matanya. Lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk memijat keningnya.

Ruang kosong di sebelahnya sedikit bergerak. Seperti ada yang duduk di sana. Selang sedetik kemudian Jongin merasakan sebuah jari-jemari mengurut keningnya yang hangat.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya. Mendapati seongok Baekhyun ada di depannya. Lelaki dengan hati yang baik itu sedang mengurut keningnya.

"Apa kau merasa pusing?" tanyanya khawatir. "Tidurlah, Jongin… supaya obatnya bekerja."

"Aku tidak bisa. Rasanya dingin."

Kemudian hening. Suara hujan menjadi _back sound_ mereka. Rupanya hujan belum berhenti. Padahal Jongin mendapati jam dindingnya menggambarkan jam 8 malam.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Kemarin kau baik-baik saja. Aku ingat itu," Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. Tersenyum perih.

"Eh eh bukannya bermaksud lan-"

"Kyungsoo," gumaman Jongin menginteripsi cerocosan Baekhyun. Ia terdiam saat nama itu disebut oleh bibir tebal Jongin. Jemari yang mengurut kening Jongin juga. Walaupun hanya beberapa sekon.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, ketika nama itu disebut. Rasanya begitu sakit di hatinya. Jantungnya memang berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Namun, bukan efek bahagia yang ia rasa. _Just plain sad_.

Terdengar suara hembusan napas berat Jongin. Lalu suara batuk dan tawa perih.

"Kemarin kami bertemu kembali. Sejak seminggu kami putus," Baekhyun berhenti mengurut kening pemuda itu. Berniat untuk fokus mendengarkan ceritanya. Walaupun mendengar nama si mantan Jongin saja sudah cukup perih bagi Baekhyun.

"Semua baik-baik saja di sore hari. Saat aku, kau dan dia bertemu di stasiun. Walaupun sebelumnya ia telah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia telah memiliki kekasih," Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia ingat itu. Sangat ingat. Begitu segar dan membekas di otaknya. Hal yang membuatnya susah untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

Jongin menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun. Mengelusnya dengan kasih dan sayang selama beberapa menit.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Bukannya aku ingin memperalatmu. Aku…," Jongin memberi jeda pada perkataannya.

"Aku terlalu _shock_ Kyungsoo sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dengan jarak waktu yang sangat singkat," Jongin tertawa begitu keras. Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Tapi apa perlu kau berpura-pura seperti kemarin?" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Takut-takut bahwa pertanyaannya salah.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun…," nada itu terdengar menyedihkan di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan berdusta dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Sungguh setelah ini aku tidak mau ada kepura-puraan denganmu," Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh pipinya yang hangat, "Kau orang yang baik. Aku benar-benar salut padamu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

_Aku benar-benar menyukaimu_. Rangkaian kata itu bergema di telinga Baekhyun, membuat tubuhnya kaku. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Oksigen menjauhinya. Terbukti dari bagaimana ia susah bernapas. Sudut bibirnya terangkat malu-malu.

"Aku tak sebaik yang kau kira."

"Bukan kau yang menilai dirimu. Tapi, orang lain," Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Kalimat Jongin benar juga.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi orang baik di masa depan. Aku yakin aku akan hidup bersama orang baik pula," pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya. Apa itu maksudnya Jongin yakin bahwa mereka akan bersama? Rasanya Baekhyun ingin melompat di atas ranjang empuk saat itu juga.

"Berbaringlah… akan kuceritakan kenapa aku bisa seperti ini," Baekhyun menuruti perintah Jongin. Lelaki kecil itu berbaring di samping Jongin.

"Kemarin malam. Kyungsoo menelponku," Jongin mulai mengawali ceritanya dengan senyuman pedih lagi.

"Awalnya kami membicarakan hal ringan. Tentang kuliahnya, tentang pekerjaanku," Baekhyun memandang wajah Jongin dengan hikmat. Wajah yang membuat Baekhyun berdebar.

"Lalu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin balik menatap Baekhyun. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam keheningan cukup lama.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa dia selingkuh dengan Kris sebelum putus," Jongin tersenyum cukup lebar.

"Itu salahku, Baek. Aku selingkuh terlebih dulu. Kupikir aku tidak ketahuan. Aku merendam tubuhku di _bath tub_ sampai pagi. Dan ini lah hasilnya."

"Sakit itu tidak enak Jongin. Jangan menyiksa dirimu," Jongin tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Rasanya lembut di permukaan tanganmu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau dirawat olehmu itu enak, Baek," seketika mata sipitnya terbuka, pipinya memerah. Jongin terkekeh. Persetan dengan Jongin, lagi-lagi ia merusak detak jantung Baekhyun.

"Awalnya aku ingin menghindarimu. Aku… aku semacam takut berhubungan dengan orang. Aku takut jatuh cinta pada mereka," sekarang Jongin merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun, "Takut jatuh cinta denganmu. Tapi, kau sangatlah baik. Sungguh tidak mungkin aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan orang sepertimu."

Jongin menarik tangannya adalah awal dari keheningan. Hanya suara hujan dan napas mereka berdua. Terulang selama 10 menit.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya. Baekhyun menatap manik hitam Jongin.

"Mungkin terlalu cepat jika aku bilang aku menyukaimu," Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Bahkan mereka baru mengetahui nama mereka kemarin.

"Tapi, percayalah. Semua ini bukan kepura-puraan seperti kemarin. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu di stasiun," Jongin terkekeh mengingat bagaimana ambigunya mereka dulu.

"Demam membuat suhu di sekitar sangat dingin," basa-basi Jongin saat tangannya melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Menariknya masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya si mungil yang berada dalam dekapan Jongin. si mungil yang jantungnya sudah meledak-ledak senang. Kupu-kupu beterbangan di rongga dadanya.

"Eum… ya…," Baekhyun menggosokkan tangannya di punggung Jongin sedetik kemudian.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau lahir tahun kapan, Baek? 1995?" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar angka sembilan puluh lima.

"Aku dua bukan lima," koreksinya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh benarkah?"

"Iya, benar, aku lahir 6 Mei 1992. Kalau kau, Jongin-_ah_? Sepertinya kita sebaya," sekarang Jongin yang terkekeh geli.

"Apa aku terlihat tua?" mereke melonggarkan pelukan untuk meneliti wajah satu sama lain. Baekhyun memberinya angukan kepala setelah mengamati wajah tampan lelaki tan itu.

"Kau harus ingat tanggal lahirku, _hyung_," tangan Jongin mulai mendekap Baekhyun lagi. Mengusak-usak rambut beraroma _strawberry_ tersebut. Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya dia dipanggil _hyung_ oleh Jongin.

"Aku lahir di bulan Januari tanggal 14, tahun 1994 bukan dua," Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "Dan di stasiun tentang mantanku lebih cantik, itu adalah bohong," Jongin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya tinggi-tinggi, "_Nice dream, my future_."

Setelah semua bisikan itu di sampaikan Baekhyun mendapatkan pipi yang memanas. Jantung yang berdetak gila-gilaan. Dan ribuan kupu-kupu hutan bersarang di perutnya. Sungguh, ia baru tahu seperti ini rasanya dipuji.

Tapi ia bersyukur karena ia mendapatkan mimpi yang indah. Seperti yang Jongin bisikan sebelum lelaki hitam itu memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu. Baekhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan. Cahaya matahari dari jendela menusuk matanya saat mata kecil itu terbuka. Jadi ia menutup matanya lagi.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin. Pipinya memerah karena mengingat semalaman ia tidur dalam dekapan Jongin. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia dongakkan kepalanya supaya dapat melihat wajah rupawan itu.

Sialnya, jantung Baekhyun belum terbiasa dengan wajah Jongin yang tidak biasa. Ia berdetak kencang karena surai hitam yang acak-acakan, keringat di wajah si tan, lalu… ah semuanya keren!

"Jongin! Jongin!" telinga Baekhyun mendengar suara berat yang semakin mendekat. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat hingga seseorang telah membuka pintu kamar Jongin.

Baekhyun melihat -sekilas- orang itu. Jangkung dan rambut riyap-riyapan adalah ciri-ciri utamanya. Dengan kecepatan cahaya Baekhyun menutup matanya dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin. Menghirup aroma maskulin dari pemuda tan itu.

_Siapa lelaki tinggi itu? Bagaimana ini? Jongin belum bangun. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Hey Jongin! Hey siapa kau?" suara itu terdengar semakin dekat dan Baekhyun tahu jika pertanyaan terakhir adalah untuk dirinya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidur! Aku tahu kau tadi sudah bangun!" suara itu terdengar meninggi di telinga Baekhyun. Ia semakin ketakutan. Telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

_Jongin hyung mohon bangun. Hyung butuh bantuanmu_, rapalnya dalam hati secara berulang-ulang. Berharap Jongin yang sedang tertidur pulas dapat mendengarnya.

"Ah! Aku tahu. Kau pasti lelaki sewaan Jongin!" tuduhan itu membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos. _Lelaki sewaan? Apa aku seperti itu?_ Pelukannya pada perut Jongin mulai mengendor.

"Ckck pantas saja Kyungsoo memutuskannya. Tiap hari membawa lelaki sewaan ke rumah," suara itu mulai mengecil bersamaan dengan terdengarnya sebuah langkah kaki.

"Umma! Lihatlah si Jongin! Keponakanmu itu membawa lelaki sewaan!" samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara berat itu lagi.

"Lelaki sewaan?"

"Iya, untuk memuaskan napsunya."

"Anak itu bandel sekali! Pantas saja Kyungsoo tidak tahan!"

_Kyungsoo lagi_, Baekhyun mulai merasakan perih di hatinya. Mungkin orang lain menganggapnya adalah lelaki sewaan. Tetapi sungguh, Baekhyun tidak ingin seperti itu. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang melakukan apa pun untuk Jongin tanpa sebuah pamrih.

Air matanya merembes sedikit demi sedikit. Lambat laun dia pasti diusir dari kamar ini. Lalu Jongin dimarahi habis-habisan. Baekhyun tidak yakin mereka masih dapat bertemu di stasiun nanti sore atau esok.

"Hey! Bangun kau!" seorang menyeret lengannya. Pelukannya pada Jongin terlepas. Menahan sakit adalah hal yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang.

"Maaf… maafkan saya…," itu yang dapat Baekhyun gumamkan. Itu pun dengan gemetaran. Wanita itu memaksanya untuk berdiri. Lalu menatapnya dari ats ke bawah.

"Kau pasti pelacur sewaan Jongin kan? Lebih baik kau pulang! Jangan membuat Jongin semakin bejat!" wanita tua dengan dandanan menor itu membentaknya tepat di muka.

"Lihat? Bahkan kau tidak _sexy_. Kenapa Jongin mau menyewamu?" wanita itu berjalan mengitari Baekhyun. Menilainya lagi-lagi dan lagi. Seolah Baekhyun dapat bertambah buruk setiap detiknya.

"Kyungsoo lebih di segala-galanya. Seharusnya Jongin menyewa pelacur yang body-nya tidak jauh berbeda dengan body Kyungsoo," Baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk sambil memegangi ujung kausnya. Air matanya sudah mengucur tak terbendung. Jatuh mengaliri pipinya.

"Tunggu apbha lagbhi? Sanbha pergbhi!" lelaki jangkung tadi ikut memojokannya. Walaupun kata-katanya tidak jelas karena mulutnya dipenuhi oleh _snack_ kentang yang ia jejalkan secara paksa ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan untuk berada di sana. Baekhyun merasa tidak pantas. Di sana bukan tempatnya dan itu benar adanya. Dia mengikari janjinya pada Jongin untuk tetap tinggal.

Ia berlari keluar dari rumah itu. Menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk menyeka air mata dan tak lupa menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Bahkan Jongin tidak boleh tahu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bangun setengah jam kemudian. Matanya membuka dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya ruang kosong di sebelah kanannya. Dia juga merasa kosong. Selimut tersibak secara tidak rapi.

Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari eksistensi si mungil. Ia duduk dari tidurnya. Jika Baekhyun pulang pasti ia merapikan tempat ini, simpulnya setelah melihat gelas, baskom, dan beberapa obat masih ada di meja nakas.

"_Hyung_? Kau sudah bangun?" ia beranjak dari ranjangnya seraya mengucek kedua matanya. "_Hyung_?"

Krek. Terdengar sesuatu dari kaki Jongin. Ia menunduk segera untuk memeriksa. Kakinya menginjak bungkus snack kentang. Jongin ingat. Ini snack yang ada di kulkas. Yang Junmyeon _hyung_ beli untuk persediaannya kemarin lusa.

"Chanyeol," gumamnya sambil memungut bungkus itu. Sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan buruk saudara sepupunya itu.

"_Hyung_? Junmyeon _hyung_?" Jongin berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Ada Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah _snack_, Junmyeon yang sedang merapikan tumpukan koran yang ditimbun oleh Jongin, dan bibi Park -kakak dari ayahnya- yang sedang memencet-mencet _remote_ tv.

"Kau baru bangun?" tanya Junmyeon yang pertama kali menyadari eksistensinya. Jongin berjalan mendekat ke Junmyeon. Ia tak berselera untuk berbicara dengan si idiot Chanyeol atau bibi Park yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Kau lihat Baekhyun? Lelaki mungil bermata sipit?" Junmyeon menggedikkan bahu.

"Bibi Park dan Chanyeol datang pertama kali. Coba kau tanyakan mereka," Junmyeon memberi saran. Membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya lalu mendengus meremehkan._ Konyol, yang benar saja?_

"Memangnya siapa Baekhyun?" Junmyeon menatap Jongin dengan tatapan 'pacarmu ya?'.

"Ya, kau pasti terpesona saat melihatnya," Jongin menyeringai. Lalu bersin. "Sial! Flu ini belum sembuh juga!" umpatnya sambil menggosok-gosong hidungnya.

"Si _playboy_ Jongin, hyung tidak kaget," Junmyeon terkekeh dan menali tumpukan koran lama itu.

"Tapi di mana dia?"

"Mungkin pulang."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya. Ia tidak tahu rumah Baekhyun. Sangat berbahaya baginya jika lelaki itu pulang. Ia hanya bisa bertemu di stasiun dan itu tidak pasti.

Jongin menyambar jaket kulit Junmyeon yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Memakainya tanpa izin dan melangkah pergi tanpa pamit.

Tapi ternyata saudara idoitnya selangkah lebih cepat. Tangan yang penuh dengan bumbu halus itu mencengkram lengan Jongin.

"Mabwu ke manbwa kau? Bargabwi kamni! Kamni sudwah menunggbwu di sinbwi!" Jongin menghempas-hempaskan tangan raksasa itu. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang mulut berisi makanan itu bicarakan. Namun, ia mengerti, Chanyeol pasti menahannya.

"Telan makananmu baru berbicara!" bentaknya sambil terus menarik lengannya.

"Selesaikan urusan kita dulu!" bibi Park membela anaknya.

"Aku harus pergi," ungkapnya keras kepala.

"Jangan egois Jongin! kami sudah menunggu sejak pagi! Ayahmu juga sudah mununggu di _dealer_ mobil!"

"Ck!" Jongin mengumpat dalam hati dan membuang mukanya jauh-jauh. Di _mana Baekhyun _hyung_?_

"Benar Jongin. Kau harus menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan kami baru boleh pergi. Nanti malam kau bisa kan dengan kekasihmu lagi?"

Jongin menghela napas mendengar Junmyeon ikut menyuruhnya menyelesaikan masalah.

"Baik, aku mandi dulu."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks for reading my fanfiction! Don't forget to leave you review, man! I was very thankful for you review {} sorry for late update/? XD lol my english is so bad XD

Don't forget to leave you review, man man!

Sign, CekerJongin2


	3. Chapter 3

**A KaiBaek's story by **CekerJongin2

**Ojek payung**

Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun

Rated T

Yaoi, typo(s), abal

**Standart disclaimer applied**

Dedicated to my beloved Baby's Breath Kim Bekhyun who gave me this inspiration. Thank you!

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri karena ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya.

_Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin. Jangan hiraukan aku_. Mohonnya dalam hati. Air mata telah membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

Sungguh. Teramat sungguh. Baekhyun sakit. Hatinya sungguh sakit. Perkataan dari bibi Park terus terngiang di telinganya. Berulang-ulang tanpa bosan.

_Kyungsoo memang lebih baik._

.

.

.

.

Tatapan tajam didapatkan oleh Jongin saat ia bertemu ayahnya di _showroom_ mobil. Ia membalasnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Ayahku kenapa?" bisiknya pada Junmyeon yang baru datang juga.

"Coba kau tanyakan bibi Park. Mereka kan datang terlebih dulu," Junmyeon menjawab sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan _silverbullet_ di sini," tambahnya. Well, _silverbullet_ itu mobil Jongin. Chanyeol merusaknya dan tentu saja sang pemilik meminta ganti rugi.

Tapi, kenapa bibi Park membawa ke showroom mobil milik keluarga Park? _Hell, pelit dan kolot._

"Bibi Park bilang kau menyewa lelaki lagi?" tanya ayah Jongin dengan nada pelan namun tegas. Jantungnya melompat.

_Menyewa lelaki?_ Oh… Jongin mengerti. _Bibi Park mengira Baekhyun adalah lelaki sewaan._

"Tidak, ayah. Dia temanku. Bukan lelaki sewaan," Jongin menjawab dengan nada santai. Toh dia tidak salah. Itu memang benar adanya.

"Teman? Menginap? Tidur berpelukan?" sang ayah masih tidak percaya. Jongin menghela napas berat.

"Aku sakit dan dia merawatku. Itu tidak masalah, ayah."

"Pantas saja Kyungsoo memutuskanmu," Jongin mengacak rambut hitamnya. Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya ayah pada keluarga Do?"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, kalian tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya ayah."

"Cerita yang sebenarnya kau berselingkuh darinya!" nada bicara ayahnya mulai meninggi. Junmyeon dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat-lihat mobil jadi menoleh.

"Kenapa kau masih bebal saja Jongin? Kau anak lelaki ayah satu-satunya. Kau akan memimpin perusahaan ayah. Apa kau lupa nasihat ibumu?"

Jongin tidak bisa jika ayahnya sudah membawa-bawa masa depan dan mendiang ibunya. Ibu Jongin telah meninggal saat Jongin masih SMP. Bibi Park dan bibi Kim -kakak ayahnya yang tidak lain ibu dari Junmyeon- bergantian merawatnya.

"Maaf, tolong beri aku kesempatan. Aku akan menjadi orang baik. Aku tidak akan berselingkuh dan memalukan ayah lagi," janjinya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau tidak kau akan ayah jodohkan dengan anak dari keluarga Huang. Tidak peduli kau seme. Kau akan ayah jodohkan dengan seme," Jongin meneguk ludahnya.

Ayahnya sudah mulai gila. Ia tau siapa yang ayahnya maksud. Anak dari keluarga Huang adalah Huang Zitao. _Dia terkenal psikopat dan suka melukai pasangannya_.

"Cepat pilih mobil pengganti. Ini sudah pukul 12 siang."

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon berkali-kali menyadari Jongin memegangi kepalanya. Adik sepupunya itu nampak pucat dan kacau. Rambutnya acak-acakkan. _Memikirkan nasihat ayahnya mungkin._

"Sudah Jongin. jangan terlalu dipikir. _Hyung_ yakin paman Kim tidak akan menjodohkanmu dengan Tao," Junmyeon terkekeh dan mengelus rambut Jongin.

"Jongin kau demam?" lelaki yang ditanyai mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya demamku kambuh lagi _hyung_," Jongin bersandar di pilar terdekat.

"Sialnya di sini tidak ada mobil yang kuminati. Persetan dengan bibi Park!" Jongin mengumpat tanpa rasa sungkan.

"Sabar Jongin. Kau bisa memakai mobil hyung dulu. Mobil _hyung_ kan ada banyak," bukannya sombong tapi mobil milik Junmyeon memang banyak. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Pusing telah menguasai kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya memang percuma bekerja sama dengan bibi Park. Tolong antarkan aku pulang, _hyung_."

"Baik, bisa berjalan sendiri?" Junmyeon berjalan sambil membopong Jongin karena sepertinya adiknya ini bisa limbung.

"Aku akan bilang padanya jika kau sakit."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap jam dinding berlogo perusahaan kereta api. Sekarang sudah pukul empat lebih sepuluh menit. Memang masih satu jam lagi Jongin pulang. Tapi, biasanya Baekhyun sudah di stasiun mulai jam empat sore. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Baekhyun.

_Apa aku harus menjemput Jongin di stasiun?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Digigitnya bibir bawah miliknya. Baekhyun sungguh bingung.

Ia meraih payung birunya dan berdiri. Hendak melangkah keluar pos. Tapi sebuah pernyataan melintasi otaknya.

_Bukankah Jongin sedang sakit? Apa mungkin dia bekerja? Apa aku harus ke stasiun?_ Baekhyun kembali duduk. _Bagaimana jika aku ke stasiun dan Jongin tidak datang?_

Mata sipitnya memandang kereta api berwarna hitam yang baru saja melintas. Itu kereta barang. Setelah kereta barang akan ada kereta penumpang. Yang tidak lain adalah kereta yang biasa membawa Jongin pulang.

Belum lagi hujan turun. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin dilema. _Apa ia harus ke stasiun atau tidak?_

_Jika aku tidak datang Jongin akan kehujanan lagi dan ia akan sakit. Tapi, jika aku datang…_ Baekhyun memandang tetesan air itu lagi. Lalu meniupkan napasnya ke jendela kaca. _Aku takut ia yang tidak datang_. Tanpa sadar jari telunjuknya menarik garis untuk menulis nama Jongin.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia menyadari tulisan tersebut. Dengan segera ia menghapus tulisan itu dengan telapaktangannya. _Dasar konyol._

Pemuda mungil itu kembali menatap hujan. _Begitu deras dan berangin. _Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Jongin. Membayangkan lelaki tan itu kehujanan. Padahal ia belum sembuh betul.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya karena rasa simpati. Merapatkan coat berwarna coklatnya. Membuka payung dan keluar dari pos tersebut. Ia tak menghiraukan paman Lee yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun kau mau ke mana? Ini hujan deras!"

.

.

Jalanan cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yan menerobos hujan. Seperti dirinya yang nekad ke stasiun karena Jongin. Kakinya mulai basah. Kedua tangannya berpegangan erat pada payung birunya. Takut-takut benda itu melayang ditiup angin.

_Angin benar-benar bertiup kencang sore ini._

Diperjalanan perasaan gelisah menghinggapi Baekhyun. Seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Seperti ada yang mengawasinya. Ia putar kepalanya ke belakang. Mengecek ada apa sebenarnya.

Tapi, yang ia lihat hanyalah dua orang anak SMA yang sedang berpayungan melawan angin. Tidak mencurigakan.

_Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Perasaan ini hadir sejak tadi pagi. Entah Baekhyun baru merasakannya tadi. Dan ini benar-benar menganggunya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Baekhyun sempat berpikir. Apa mungkin itu suruhan dari keluarga Jongin? seperti yang di drama-drama tv. Tapi, Baekhyun menggeleng, ini dunia nyata bukan drama. Hidupnya tidak semanis jalan cerita drama romansa.

Ia bertemu Jongin saja sudah senang. _Sangat senang._ Setidaknya Baekhyun mempunyai seseorang yang merubah degup jantungnya dan memberi efek bahagia.

Baekhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya begitu mengingat Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya secara peralahan. Pandangannya buram. Dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa kondisinya tidak kunjung membaik?

Pukul lima kurang lima menit adalah hal yang ia baca dari jam dindingnya. Jongin kembali menutup matanya. Masih cukup sore, lagipula ia masih sakit. Bahkan lelaki bermarga Kim itu belum sembuh sama sekali.

Tapi, matanya berlawanan dengan hatinya. Organ itu merasa ada yang hilang. Merasa dirinya tidak lengkap. Seperti ada suatu kebiasaan yang ia tinggalkan. Rasa sakit dan kantuk membuat Jongin tidak mau memikirkan hal yang hilang itu. Ia memilih untuk bergelut dengan alam mimpi dan membiarkan sang waktu terus bertambah.

Tanpa Jongin ketahui sekarang telah genap jam lima dan secara bersamaan Jongin tidak ingat tentang lelaki mungil -yang mengisi harinya sejak seminggu belakangan- sedang menunggunya di stasiun.

.

.

.

Telinga mungil Baekhyun mendengar bel berbunyi sebanyak lima kali. Yang tidak lain itu berarti sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya nampak sumringah. Jongin akan segera datang menemuinya.

Suara kereta api berhenti terdengar sampai tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Tak butuh waktu lama segerombolan orang turun dari kendaraan dengan rel tersebut. Mata Baekhyun belum menemukan Jongin.

_Mungkin Jongin ada di belakang. Dia kan sakit. Langkahnya pasti lambat. _Batinnya berusaha perpikir positif.

Semakin lama gerombolan manusia itu semakin menipis dan kereta itu pun pergi menuju stasiun berikutnya. Tapi, Baekhyun juga belum menemukan Jongin. Ia memutar kepalanya melihat kesekeliling. Siapa tau ia kurang teliti.

Ia memutar kepalanya ke kiri. _Tidak ada Jongin di sana._ Lalu berpindah ke sisi kanan. _Di sana juga tidak ada Jongin._ Ia membalikkan badannya. _Tidak ada Jongin._

Jantungnya berdegup tak nyaman. Apa yang ditakutkan Baekhyun mulai terjadi. Yang ditakutkan Baekhyun adalah Jongin tidak datang. Tangannya bergetar.

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengejar gerombolan orang yang baru saja melewatinya. Matanya mencari sosok Jongin yang biasanya memakai _blazer_ gelap dan kemeja.

Namun, lagi-lagi lelaki bersurai hitam itu tidak menemukannya. Jongin tidak ada di tempat Baekhyun berada. Mata Baekhyun memanas. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin menangis. Ia bukan lelaki yang cengeng.

Secara perlahan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Mengatur napasnya karena pemuda bermata sipit itu telah terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya memegangi lututnya yang sakit akibat berlari.

"Mungkin Jongin menaiki kereta berikutnya," yakinnya sambil menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Membentuk garis senyuman yang manis. Degup jantung Jongin akan rusak jika melihatnya.

Baekhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat asal ia menunggu Jongin. Merapalkan kalimat _Jongin akan datang_ dalam hatinya, meyakinkan bahwa si pemuda tampan itu akan datang. Sesekali matanya terpejam karena organ itu terasa panas.

.

.

Pukul enam. Bel berdenting enam kali. Baekhyun masih setia berada di sana. Duduk di kursi yang disediakan pihak kereta api. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya setelah bel itu terdiam. Matanya melihat ke arah rel. Kristal itu telah siap untuk menelisik orang-orang yang turun dari kereta.

Kereta api telah datang lagi. Entah ini kereta api ke berapa Baekhyun tidak menghitungnya. Lagi-lagi segerombolan orang turun dari kereta. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Lelaki berkharisma itu tak kunjung muncul.

Bola mata Baekhyun mengikuti penumpang-penumpang yang berjalan menjauhinya. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Baekhyun baru tahu jika hujan tidak reda.

Jujur saja. Baekhyun belum pernah berjalan bersama Jongin saat hujan reda. Mereka selalu berjalan saat hujan. Baekhyun duduk. Ia menunduk menatap kakinya.

Jongin tidak membutuhkanku saat hujan reda, simpulnya sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya. Menahan air yang ingin terjun bebas dari mata kecilnya.

_Apa kau akan datang Jongin?_

Tanpa Baekhyun tahu. Seorang pria berbadan besar sedang mengamatinya. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan dan memasukkan ponselnya dari jas kulit warna hitamnya. Senyuman jahat terbentuk pada mulutnya yang terjejali rokok.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Suhu badannya mulai membaik. Tidak seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia merasa panas dan dingin secara bersamaan. Dan itu aneh.

Plaster penurun panas tertempel di keningnya. Jongin mengelupasnya dengan tangan kanan. Lalu menaruh benda plastek itu ke meja nakas di sebelahnya. Ada beberapa obat dan mangkuk.

Jongin mencoba duduk meski kepalanya masih seikit pusing. Ia meringis saatrasa pusing itu menghantam kepalanya. Jongin menemukan secarik sticky notes di atas mankuk dengan _aluminium foil_ sebagai penutup atasnya.

_Jongin, hyung memesankanmu ini. Makanlah. Setelah itu minum obat._

_Semoga cepat sembuh!_

_Junmyeon_

"Seharusnya Junmyeon _hyung_ tahu. Makanan yang dibeli di luar tidak baik untuk orang sakit," keluhnya tidak beryukur. Jongin mengambil mangkuk besar itu dan sendok aluminium di sebelahnya.

Memangku mangkuk berwarna putih itu sambil membuka _aluminium foil_ berwarna perak. Entahlah Jongin mengingat suatu perasaan saat melihat sup ini. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Jongin merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Seperti ada yang hilang. _Apa itu? _Tanyanya dalam hati. Matanya terpejam tanda ia sedang berpikir.

Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang pernah ia lalui dengan mangkuk dan sup. Tapi, tidak ada hal selain fakta bahwa Kyungsoo jago memasak. Kyungsoo tidak pernah memasak sup ayam untuknya.

Jongin menyendok makanan berwarna putih kekuningan tersebut. Ia mengecapnya dengan ragu. _Lalu siapa?_ Ia menerawang memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Satu nama terlintas di otaknya. Baekhyun. _Baekhyun hyung_. Jongin kembali ingat. Matanya terbelalak saat ia mengingatnya kembali. Berbagai urusan membuatnya dengan lelaki bertangan lentik itu.

_Di mana dia?_ Khawatir mulai menyerang hati Jongin. Ia meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja nakas. Napsu makannya turun drastis.

Selimut warna putihnya disibakkan oleh Jongin. Lalu lelaki berkulit tan itu turun dari ranjang. Berlari keluar rumah. Mendapati fakta bahwa sang matahari tak bersinar. Hari sudah gelap. Ditambah hujan deras.

Jongin tidak memikirkan hal lain. _Hanya Baekhyun_. Ia ingin mencari Baekhyun. Ia ingin bertemu Baekhyun saat itu juga.

Jadi ia keluar dari rumahnya tanpa membawa payung. Bahkan ia tak memakai alas untuk kakinya. Bersyukur ia memakai baju yang cukup sopan. Kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna sama.

.

.

.

Tanpa menghitungnya Baekhyun sudah tahu jika bel berdentang sebanyak tujuh kali. Hari mulai gelap di luar sana dan kalian tahu jika Jongin belum juga datang. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik.

Ia merasa bodoh. Dadanya sesak, seperti ada yang mengikat rongga dadanya dengan sangat erat. Belum lagi jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Telapak tangannya mendingin. Semua itu menimbulkan efek sakit. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menarik bibirnya ke atas.

Berdiri dari duduknya secara perlahan. _Jongin kumohon datanglah_, pintanya dalam hati. _Ini yang terakhir kali. Jika aku tak menemukanmu aku akan pulang._

_Ia melihat ke sekitarnya_.

_Tidak_. Tidak ada Jongin di sekitarnya. Ia mememjamkan matanya cepat-cepat. Menahan cairan bening itu turun dari bola kristal kecilnya. Tapi, cairan bening itu terlalu banyak. Alhasil cairan itu merembes melali celah-celah matanya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa di sini lagi. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil mengusapi matanya sipitnya.

_Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi_.

.

.

.

Berlari menerobos hujan adalah hal yang Jongin bisa. Ia menerobosnya secepat mungkin. Tujuannya adalah stasiun. Mencari si mungil pengisi lubang di hatinya. Sebenarnya tujuan Jongin adalah Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak tahu tempat lain yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun kecuali stasiun.

Jongin tak tahu rumahnya. Jongin baru tahu umur Baekhyun kemarin. Selebihnya Jongin tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Baekhyun. Sayangnya, ia merasakan hal-hal aneh pada lelaki imut itu. Jongin tau ini terlalu cepat untuk disebut cinta.

Tapi ia ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Ingin mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi dan keinginannya ini sangat besar. Ia tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan heran. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Baekhyun.

Jongin telas sampai di stasiun. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Kulitnya pucat pasi. Napasnya terengah-engah tidak teratur. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat.

Ingin hati memanggil Baekhyun tapi ia tidak bisa. Napasnya saja sudah tidak teratur. Bagaimana bisa ia meneriaki nama lelaki yang dicarinya? Ia berlari mengelilingi stasiun. Bukan hanya dua kali tapi empat kali.

"Ada apa pak?" seorang security menghampirinya. Jongin menggeleng cepat. Percuma meminta bantuan orang lain. Jongin tahu tidak ada Baekhyun di stasiun.

_Deg._ Rasa sakit menghujani hatinya. Tidak ada Baekhyun di stasiun. Di mana lagi ia harus mencari?

"Maaf, hhh saya akan pergi," pamitnya sebelum membungkuk dan melangkahkan kakinya.

_Seharusnya aku datang saat jam lima sore tadi_. Jongin berlari keluar stasiun. _Tapi apa Baekhyun datang?_ Jongin tersenyum miris. Ia tidak tahu Baekhyun datang atau tidak._ Lagipula untuk apa datang dan menungguku?_

Dinginnya air hujan kembali menyapa kulitnya. Jongin mulai mengigil. Tapi ia tak mau berhenti. Ia harus bertemu Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"BAEKHYUN!" ia berteriak dengan segenap tenaganya. Pemuda itu menyesal. Seharusnya Jongin menanyakan hal ini dan itu kepada Baekhyun tentang dirinya. Bukan menceritakan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dengan spontan ia menghentikan langkahnya. Mirip dengan suara Jongin yang sedang sakit. _Apa hanya halusinasiku?_

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya ragu-ragu. Pemuda berbahu sempit itu takut. Takut ia terlalu berimaginasi sehingga seperti mendengar Jongin meneriaki namanya.

Tubuhnya mematung. Di jalanan yang sepi. Di kejauhan sana. Baekhyun melihat pemuda tan itu. _Apa ini adalah halusinasi?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sungguh ia tidak yakin itu Jongin.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena Baekhyun tidak melihat pemuda itu membawa sebuah payung. Rambutnya teracak-acak.

"BAEKHYUN _HYUUUUNG_!" teriaknya sekali lagi. Yang sekarang ini terdengar depresi di telinga siapa pun.

"J-jongin, Jongin," Baekhyun memanggil dengan tubuh yang tertegun seperti tadi. Entah pemuda itu mendengarnya atau tidak.

.

.

Ajaibnya Jongin mendengar panggilan itu. Dengan kecepatan cahaya pemuda kelahiran 1994 itu memfokuskan padangannya pada sumber suara. Matanya melebar ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

Jauh lima belas meter di depan sana. Berdiri seorang lelaki mungil dengan coat coklat dan payung biru. Payung itu terlalu familiar. Ia kenal laki-laki yang sedang memakai payung itu. Laki-laki itu adalah yang sedang ia cari. Laki-laki itu adalah Baekhyun.

Rasa senang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat secara otomatis. Tanpa membuang detik, Jongin berlari menuju lelaki mungil itu. Hampir terhuyung karena kondisi badannya yang buruk.

"_Hyung_," panggilnya saat Jongin telah berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Menangkupkan wajah rupawan pemuda itu. Menatapnya lekat-lekat untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun.

Rasa dingin Baekhyun dapatkan saat tangan besar Jongin menangkupkan pipinya. Ia menatap bola mata Jongin yang juga sedang menatap matanya. Dari sini Baekhyun tahu sosok ini bukanlah imajinasi. Ini benar-benar Jongin.

Berjuta kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam dadanya. Baekhyun senang bukan main. Ia senang ketika Baekhyun mengetahui fakta bahwa Jongin mencarinya.

"Apa ini benar Baekhyun _hyung_?" pemuda itu ingin memastikan. Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" _siapa lagi yang menunggumu di stasiun?_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku mencarimu," Baekhyun merasakan bibir tebal milik Jongin menndarat di hidungnya, "aku merindukanmu _hyung_," pipi Baekhyun dipenuhi semburat merah akibatnya.

_Hyung juga merindukanmu, Jongin._

"Kupikir tadi kau adalah imajinasiku, Jongin-_ah_," Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. Mereka merasakan hal yang sama. _Pertemuan ini bagaikan mimpi._

"Seperti mimpi hm?"

"Ya, bertemu denganmu rasanya seperti mimpi," Jongin mengusap pipinya.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Mau menamparku? Membuktikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi," mereka bertatapan dalam hening sebelum Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya, "sekaligus sebagai hukuman untuk lelaki sepertiku."

"Tidak," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kirinya, "Kau tidak perlu dihukum. Kau tidak salah," ditempelkannya tangan kiri itu pada pipi kanan Jongin. Rasanya dingin, "Lebih baik kau tampar aku. Aku terlalu banyak bermimpi."

Baekhyun dapat melihat seringaian Jongin. Mungkin ia terlalu naif untuk mengerti maksud dari reaksi Jongin.

Tidak sampai sedetik Jongin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Payung yang dibawa Baekhyun jatuh akibat yang memegang terlalu kaget. Sedikit demi sedikit tetesan air hujan membasahi tubuh Baekhyun.

Dipenuhi kasih sayang Jongin melumat bibir tipis rasa _strawberry_ itu. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa bibir lelaki mungil ini memiliki rasa _strawberry_. Matanya memejam tanda Jongin menikmatinya. Begitupula dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan payungnya yang terjatuh. Jonginlah yang ia pedulikan. Tengkuknya didorong oleh kedua tangan Jongin. Menyebabkan ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan dalam.

Rasanya Baekhyun melayang. Pemuda mungil itu menjinjitkan kakinya untuk membantu Jongin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lalu menggantungkan tangannya di leher Jongin. Tubuhnya terasa lemas hanya karena lumatan Jongin.

"_Eungh_-" Baekhyun melengkuh saat Jongil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menelusupkan organ tak bertulangnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Menyapa lidah Baekhyun. Mengajaknya bertarung. Menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Seperti geli namun menyenangkan. Intinya Baekhyun suka apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya. _Semuanya. Apa pun itu._

Kegiatan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Namun, pukulan tangan Baekhyun pada dada Jongin menginterupsi kegiatan tersebut. Jongin melepaskannya. Lelaki itu tahu Baekhyun kehabisan napas.

Mereka mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mata Jongin tak berpindah dari Baekhyun. Ia menatap lelaki yang sedang menunduk itu. Senyuman terpatri pada wajahnya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, _hyung_," titahnya sebelum mengecup hidung mancung Baekhyun. Yang dikecup sendiri hanya menganggu seraya menutupi pipinya yang merah.

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Aku menumpang di pos. A-aku tidak punya rumah. Maaf," Jongin tertegun mendengar jawaban dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Tinggallah bersamaku _hyung_. Jangan pergi lagi," pintanya dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Eee… tapi…."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Ayo pulang," tangan kanan Jongin bergerak untuk menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya dapat mengikuti langkah Jongin sambil tersenyum malu.

Ia mendongak menatap sekitar. Mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengecek tetesan air hujan. _Hujan mulai rintik-rintik._

"Sepertinya hujan akan reda," ia memberitahu Jongin.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Jongin yang sedang tidur di ranjang. Pahanya memangku mangkuk dan tangan kanannya membawa sendok. Dia menyuapi Jongin.

"Tidak seenak masakanmu _hyung_," jujurnya yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu meletakkan mangkuk kosong tersebut ke meja nakas di samping ranjang.

"Jangan bohong."

"Sungguh," sanggahnya sambil terus menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau mau mencobanya?" Jongin memamerkan _smirk_-nya.

"Eh?"

"Masih ada di mulutku. Kau mau?"

"Ckck mesum," hinanya dengan menunduk malu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Jongin telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hanya denganmu _hyung_," bisiknya pada telinga Baekhyun. Yang menyebabkan sang pemilik telinga berdesir. Belum lagi tangan nakal Jongin yang telah mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya sendiri telah bergerilya pada leher mulus Baekhyun. Menyesap, menjilat, mengigit daerah sensitif tersebut.

"_Mhh_ kau sebenarnya sakit tidak?" secara reflek Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya. Memberi akses pemuda kulit tan tersebut untuk memuluti lehernya. Yang diberi akses merasa senang dan terus melanjutkan acara 'makan' leher Baekhyun.

Bosan dengan posisi mereka, Jongin mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk terlentang di ranjang dan tak lupa menindihi lelaki mungil itu. Mulutnya masih berada di leher Baekhyun. Membentuk tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah.

Sedangkan tangan Jongin sudah berkelana pada tubuh Baekhyun. Meraba sini dan sana menimbulkan suara lengkuhan lolos dari bibir tipis pemuda yang berada di bawahnya.

_Kau pasti pelacur sewaan Jongin kan? Lebih baik kau pulang! Jangan membuat Jongin semakin bejat!_

Suara bibi Park terngiang pada telinga Baekhyun bersamaan dengan tangan Jongin yang meremas dadanya dari luar. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Jauh di dalam sana, hati Baekhyun sakit mendengar suara itu terngiang.

"Jongin _hh_-," panggilnya dengan diselipi desahan.

Bukan ingin menggoda. Tapi, siapa yang tahan dengan tangan nakal Jongin? Tangan itu menelusup masuk ke _sweater_ berwarna hijau muda milik Baekhyun. Menyibakkan kain itu ke atas. Lalu memilin _nipple_ Baekhyun yang mulai mengeras.

_Lihat? Bahkan kau tidak sexy. Kenapa Jongin mau menyewamu?_

Lagi-lagi suara itu terngiang. Menambah kedalaman luka di hati Baekhyun. Ciuman Jongin bergerak ke rahangnya. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dengan kasih sayang sebelum melahap bibir tipis Baekhyun.

_Kyungsoo lebih di segala-galanya. Seharusnya Jongin menyewa pelacur yang body-nya tidak jauh berbeda dengan body Kyungsoo._ Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa suara itu terngiang kembali dan itu cukup mempengaruhinya.

_Lelaki sewaan. Pelacur._ Mata Baekhyun memanas. Dengan segera ia memejamkan matanya.

_Apakah aku hanya pemuas napsu Jongin_?

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung….**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Ok, chapter depan bakal ganti rate! Sepertinya sih xD wkwk gak janji, lihat dulu seberapa banyak yang minat ganti rate. Well, Thanks for reading this fanfiction! Don't forget to leave you review, man!

Sign, CekerJongin2


	4. Chapter 4

**A KaiBaek's story by **CekerJongin2

"**Ojek payung"**

Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun

**Rated M**

Yaoi, typo(s), absurd, mature content

**Standart disclaimer applied**

Dedicated to my beloved Baby's Breath Kim Bekhyun who gave me this inspiration. Thank you!

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Jongin yang sedang tidur di ranjang. Pahanya memangku mangkuk dan tangan kanannya membawa sendok. Dia menyuapi Jongin.

"Tidak seenak masakanmu _hyung_," jujurnya yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu meletakkan mangkuk kosong tersebut ke meja nakas di samping ranjang.

"Jangan bohong."

"Sungguh," sanggahnya sambil terus menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau mau mencobanya?" Jongin memamerkan _smirk_-nya.

"Eh?"

"Masih ada di mulutku. Kau mau?"

"Ckck mesum," hinanya dengan menunduk malu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Jongin telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hanya denganmu _hyung_," bisiknya pada telinga Baekhyun. Yang menyebabkan sang pemilik telinga berdesir. Belum lagi tangan nakal Jongin yang telah mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya sendiri telah bergerilya pada leher mulus Baekhyun. Menyesap, menjilat, mengigit daerah sensitif tersebut.

"_Mhh_ kau sebenarnya sakit tidak?" secara reflek Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya. Memberi akses pemuda kulit tan tersebut untuk memuluti lehernya. Yang diberi akses merasa senang dan terus melanjutkan acara 'makan' leher Baekhyun.

Bosan dengan posisi mereka, Jongin mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk terlentang di ranjang dan tak lupa menindihi lelaki mungil itu. Mulutnya masih berada di leher Baekhyun. Membentuk tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah.

Sedangkan tangan Jongin sudah berkelana pada tubuh Baekhyun. Meraba sini dan sana menimbulkan suara lengkuhan lolos dari bibir tipis pemuda yang berada di bawahnya.

_Kau pasti pelacur sewaan Jongin kan? Lebih baik kau pulang! Jangan membuat Jongin semakin bejat!_

Suara bibi Park terngiang pada telinga Baekhyun bersamaan dengan tangan Jongin yang meremas dadanya dari luar. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Jauh di dalam sana, hati Baekhyun sakit mendengar suara itu terngiang.

"Jongin _hh_-," panggilnya dengan diselipi desahan.

Bukan ingin menggoda. Tapi, siapa yang tahan dengan tangan nakal Jongin? Tangan itu menelusup masuk ke _sweater_ berwarna hijau muda milik Baekhyun. Menyibakkan kain itu ke atas. Lalu memilin _nipple_ Baekhyun yang mulai mengeras.

_Lihat? Bahkan kau tidak sexy. Kenapa Jongin mau menyewamu?_

Lagi-lagi suara itu terngiang. Menambah kedalaman luka di hati Baekhyun. Ciuman Jongin bergerak ke rahangnya. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dengan kasih sayang sebelum melahap bibir tipis Baekhyun.

_Kyungsoo lebih di segala-galanya. Seharusnya Jongin menyewa pelacur yang body-nya tidak jauh berbeda dengan body Kyungsoo._ Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa suara itu terngiang kembali dan itu cukup mempengaruhinya.

_Lelaki sewaan. Pelacur._ Mata Baekhyun memanas. Dengan segera ia memejamkan matanya.

_Apakah aku hanya pemuas napsu Jongin_?

.

**Chapter 4**

.

Tangan Jongin meremas tonjolan di selangkangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun melengkuh nikmat. Sedikit melupakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Jongin meremasnya lagi. Telapak tangannya merasakan bahwa benda itu telah mengeras. Jongin tau celana Baekhyun pasti sudah sesak.

Oh iya. Jangan lupakan mulut Jongin yang telah berpindah ke dada penuh keringat milik si mungil. _Nipple_ yang sudah keras itu diemut olehnya. Keluar dan masuk. Belum lagi lidah Jongin yang basah dan hangat menari-nari pada tonjolan kecil itu.

Baekhyun membusungkan dada karena ulah Jongin. Matanya membuka dan menutup karena rasa nikmat. Tangan kanan Baekhyun mendorong kepala Jongin tanda meminta lebih.

Belum lagi jari jemarinya yang tidak sengaja menjambak surai hitam milik Jongin. Memberi rangsangan tersendiri bagi _namja_ kulit tan tersebut. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas-remas sprei hingga kusut.

"_Eungh_… Jongin-_ahh_," panggilnya yang membuat tubuh berkeringat Jongin semakin panas. Suhu dingin karena hujan sepertinya lenyap saat itu juga dan sialnya mereka tidak menyalakan pendingin ruangan tadi. Karena masalah cuaca.

Dengan gerakan tidak sabar, Jongin membuka _zip_ celana Baekhyun. Menariknya turun lalu menurunkan celana dalam berwarna putih Baekhyun dengan kakinya. Jongin adalah seorang profesional dalam hal seperti ini. Sepertinya.

Penis putih, mulus itu terekpos dengan indah. Jongin langsung mengocok organ milik Baekhyun itu. Seakan-akan ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu barang sedetik pun.

_Tunggu apa lagi? Sana pergi!_ Bentakan Chanyeol yang terngiang di telinga Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki telanjang itu sadar. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang ada pada kepala Jongin. Mekeka tidak bisa seperti ini. Lalu Baekhyun mendorong bahu Jongin dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini," ia memberi tahu dengan memundurkan tubuhnya. Menjauh dari Jongin. Si mungil menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tahu Jongin sedang menatapnya kaget, kecewa dan… entah Baekhyun tidak dapat mengartikan tatapan Jongin lebih dalam.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" Jongin merangkak mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali mundur untuk mejauhi Jongin. Sampai akhirnya punggunya menyentuh kepala ranjang. Ia terpenjara di sana.

Jarak mereka cukup dekat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan napas terengah-engah milik Jongin di kulitnya. Begitu pula tatapan matanya. Meskipun ia sedang menduduk sampai sekarang.

"Jika kau menyuruhku tinggal di sini untuk kepentingan napsumu," Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Jongin. "Aku tidak bisa," lanjutnya.

Dadanya kembali sakit. Oksigen mulai susah ia dapatkan dan mata kecilnya memanas. Jongin dapat melihat bola mata indah itu sekarang berwarna merah. Mereka hanya saling bertatap-tatapan.

"I-ini bukan napsu _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu," Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang baru saja basah karena air mata.

"Tidak. Ini napsu Jongin! Aku bukan alat pemuas napsu! Aku manusia! Aku punya hati," serunya dengan suara parau yang menyedihkan. Jongin benar-benar sedih melihatnya. Ia merasa bersalah.

Jongin membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukkannya. Lalu menaik-turun tangannya pada punggung mulus Baekhyun.

"Aku mau pergi," pintanya sambil memelas dalam pelukan _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Jangan pergi," ia membalas dengan berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu," Jongin menambahi.

"Aku bukan pemuas napsu Jongin. Semua ini terlalu cepat. Aku… aku tidak percaya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu jika kau pergi meninggalkanku? Bagaimana kau bisa percaya?" Baekhyun merasa Jongin ada benarnya. Ia terdiam. Tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Tinggalah bersamaku," pintanya sambil mulai menjilati daun telinga Baekhyun. Si mungil nan manis itu terpengaruh.

"Iya. Aku akan di sini bersama Jongin," senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Jongin sebelum mengubah jilatan itu menjadi sebuah kuluman. Baekhyun hanya pasrah. Jujur saja Baekhyun sudah lemas sedari tadi. Jantungnya terus saja berdebar dan Baekhyun suka.

"Aku mencintaimu juga," Baekhyun menjawab seraya menutup matanya menikmati tindakan Jongin yang mulai memuluti tubuh telanjangnya.

Namun hanya sebentar karena beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun membuka matanya. Hal itu disebabkan Jongin yang tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya. Pemuda itu menatap Jongin dengan mata kecewa.

Jongin hanya menyeringai. Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah melepaskan semua celananya. Menyebabkan pipi Baekhyun memerah setelah melihat kejantanan Jongin yang begitu jantan.

"Kita langsung ke inti," pemuda dua tahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun itu merangkak mendekati Baekhyun. Pikiran Baekhyun benar-benar 'ke mana-mana'. Ia memikirkan bagaimana sensasinya penis besar itu memasuki lubang anusnya. Pipinya semakin merah karena hal itu. Lalu merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Tanpa terasa Jongin telah membuka paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk mendekati lubang milik Baekhyun yang masih perjaka. Jongin yakin itu. Sangat yakin.

Hangat dan basah Baekhyun rasakan saat lidah Jongin menyapa anusnya. Ia sedikit kaget. Ia tidak tahu jika Jongin akan menjilati saluran pembuangannya tersebut.

"_Shh_- Jonginhh… itu jorok, jangan," titahnya sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin. Jongin menegakkan badannya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian.

"Ini untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di sana," tapi jujur saja. Baekhyun merasa sensasinya enak.

"Apa iya?" tanya si mungil polos. Jongin mengangguk dan kembali membuka paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar. Sang pemilik paha hanya pasrah pahanya dibuka-buka oleh Jongin. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun dapat merasakan rasa hangat dan basah itu lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya memejam menikmati perlakuan Jongin.

Tanpa dia sadari. Kedua tangannya terulur dan mendorong kepala Jongin untuk berbuat lebih kepada lubangnya. Jongin memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang tersebut. Baekhyun melengkuh dan bergelinjang. Tak lupa kedua tangannya menjambak surai hitam Jongin.

"_Ngh_- dalam lebih -_ah_ dalam Jongin _ahh_," pintanya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke sana dan ke sini. Menikmati apa yang Jongin lakukan pada anusnya. Rasanya gatal juga.

Tangan Jongin tak diam saja. Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun. Sesekali ia mencari posisi yang pas untuk dapat mengakses lebih dalam.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menatapnya kecewa. Ia menghentikan kegiatan memuluti anus Baekhyun. Tapi, Jongin hanya menyeringai santai, mengelus pipi Baekhyun, dan mulai menaiki si mungil tersebut.

Debaran jantung Baekhyun semakin cepat. Ia gugup. Ini pertama kali untuknya. Wajahnya mungkin sudah memerah sempurna seperti apel karena membayangkan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' bersama Jongin.

"Jika terasa sakit kau bisa menjambakku, menyakarku, apa pun itu asal mengurangi rasa sakitmu. Kau mengerti _hyung_?" Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu. Jongin tersenyum manis. Mengecup kening lelaki mungil itu setelah mengacak rambutnya.

Alat kelamin Jongin mulai masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Baekhyun. Itu masuk dalam sekali hentakan. Rasanya seperti dipijat karena lubang tersebut terlalu sempit. Jongin memejamkan matanya karena nikmat yang ia dapatkan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit. Pangkal pahanya terasa ngilu. Sangat ngilu. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Jongin erat. Menyalurkan rasa sakitnya pada lelaki di atasnya itu. Matanya perih. Hingga pada akhirnya dua bola itu mengeluarkan air mata.

Jongin tahu itu. Jadi ia mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Mencium bibir tipis yang berada di sana. Mencoba untuk membantu Baekhyun mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun menyambutnya. Bahkan lelaki pendek itu. Membalas lumatannya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang semula berada di bahu Jongin mulai berpindah ke leher lelaki hitam tersebut. Menarik tengkuk yang Jongin miliki. Agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Jongin memasukkan lidahnya dan Baekhyun melengkuh. Sepertinya pemuda cantik itu sudah lupa tentang rasa sakit di pangkal pahanya. Namun Jongin masih tidak tega untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya. _Ini pertama bagi Baekhyun. Pasti rasanya sakit_. Pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka kehabisan napas. Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Lalu mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Jongin juga. Mereka mengambil napas dengan saling menatap.

Sungguh, menurut Jongin, Baekhyun sangatlah cantik. Dan itu berlaku bagi Baekhyun juga. Jongin sangat tampan bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. Ia cukup gengsi untuk meminta Jongin bergerak. Tapi kenapa Jongin tidak peka?

"_Move_," pintanya yang diberi seringaian oleh Jongin. Lelak berkulit tan itu pun mulai menggerakkan pinggunya. Keluar dan masuk dengan tempo sedang. Dan semakin lama semakin cepat.

Baekhyun. Lelaki yang ada di bawah hanya bisa memejamkan matanya nikmat. Bibirnya mendesah hebat. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei. Sesekali tangannya menarik leher Jongin untuk melakukan ciuman.

_Biarkan aku gila untuk malam ini_.

.

.

.

Jam mulai menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih. Namun dua insan tersebut masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Pemilik tubuh mungil itu sendiri menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. Mata mereka sama-sama terpejam.

Jongin adalah pihak yang pertama kali membuka mata. Dan wajah damai Baekhyun adalah hal yang pertama kali ia lihat. Jari Jongin bergerak ke wajah cantik tersebut. Merapikan helaian rambut yang tidak rapi.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah damai tersebut. Meninggalkan kecupan hangat di kening si mungil. Seraya mengucapkan, "Selamat pagi, milikku," dengan senyum yang merekah.

Akibatnya pihak yang dicium oleh Jongin terbangun. Mengerjapkan matanya imut. Membiasakan mata kecil itu dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai bersinar. Membuat Jongin menahan rasa gemas. Belum lagi pipi mulusnya yang merona. Ingin sekali Jongin mengecupnya.

"Pagi Jongin," lelaki mungil itu merenggangkan tangannya. Menyebabkan selimut berwarna putih yang mereka pakai tersibak dan menampakkan tubuh putih mulus Baekhyun yang penuh dengan tanda merah. Tanda jika ia milik Kim Jongin seorang.

"Lebih baik hyung tidur dulu," tangan kanan Jongin mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun, "Aku mau mandi, _hyung_ tidur ok?" Baekhyun hanya menguap.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Ia membalikkan badannya, melontarkan pertanyaan "Ada apa _hyung_?" dan memandang Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Tentang status kita," Jongin berjalan mendekatinya. Duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada si sipit.

"Aku belum mempercayaimu. Aku masih ragu denganmu," Jongin mengangguk. Kemarin ia menembak Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun hanya mendesah.

"Aku tidak pergi. Karena aku…," ada jarak beberapa detik, "Aku menunggu pembuktianmu."

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku serius hyung. Kau bukan pelarian, bukan pelampiasan, apalagi alat pemuas. Kau berada di sini karena aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat Jongin. Aku ragu. Aku takut kau ak-"

"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" pertanyaan Jongin meninterupsi. Baekhyun mengangguk. Tentu saja ia percaya. Ia merasakan itu dengan Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama," Jongin menempelkan tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Baekhyun. "Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah," lalu mengecup kening lelaki mungil itu lagi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Dengan pipi yang memerah. Dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat. Dengan perut yang dipenuhi kupu-kupu.

_Apakah aku harus mempercayai Jongin?_

.

.

.

Jongin melilitkan handuk berwarna putih di pinggangnya. Membuat enam kotak coklat di perutnya terekspos. Tetesan air memberi kesan _sexy_ pada tubuh berwara tan tersebut.

Hidungnya mencium aroma sedap masakan saat ia menarik daun pintu. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan mendapati Baekhyun tidak ada di sana.

_Baekhyun _hyung_ pasti sedang memasak di dapur_, simpulnya tanpa di sadari menarik kedua ujung bibir tebalnya. Menciptakan sebuah senyum yang menawan.

Dengan segera Jongin membuka lemarinya. Mengambil _t-shirt_ berwarna hitam dan celana denim selutut. Memakainya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dengan semangat.

Sesampainya di dapur. Jongin menemukan Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan wajannya. Lelaki mungil itu memakai baju yang Jongin kemarin malam. _T-shirt_ biru tua berlengan panjang. Terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Walaupun kebesaran pakaian tersebut hanya dapat menutupi setengah paha Baekhyun yang mulus. Sesekali _t-shirt_ itu terangkat karena kegiatan Baekhyun. Entah ia mengambil bumbu atau yang lainnya. Membuat Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Jongin harus menahan napsunya. Ia harus bersyukur kemarin Baekhyun mau ia tiduri. Jongin berjalan mendekat dengan mata yang terkunci pada Baekhyun.

Dalam pikirannya ia ingin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kecil tersebut. Memeluknya erat, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menciumi daerah itu secara bertubi-tubi.

Tapi, Jongin tak ingin melakukannya. Cinta bukanlah acara peluk, cium, dan sex. Itu namanya lebih ke napsu. Jongin ingin membuktikan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun dengan cara yang romantis dan dewasa.

Jadi, Jongin hanya berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik ke arahnya saat Jongin mengambil tomat yang baru dicuci oleh Baekhyun dan memakannya.

"Sudah selesai mandi?" Baekhyun dapat menghirup aroma segar dari tubuh Jongin. Berbeda dengannya yang masih bau keringat bercampur sperma. Lelaki dengan tinggi 183 cm itu mengangguk. Mulutnya masih mengunyah tomat.

"Kau akan memasak apa _hyung_?" tanyanya saat buah merah itu telah habis.

"Ayam asam manis," Baekhyun menjawab dengan _eyes smile_ yang menyebabkan Jongin semakin terpesona. Dadanya bergemuruh. Rasanya senang.

"Tunggu sebentar ya? Tinggal mencampur ayam goreng dengan sausnya," Jongin mengangguk dan menurti kata-kata Baekhyun. Ia menarik kursi di meja makan dan mendudukinya.

Menunggu masakan Baekhyun tersaji di hadapannya. Matanya memandang Baekhyun yang sedang memasak. Senyuman lebar tergambar secara permanen di bibir Jongin.

Jongin yakin. Di masa depan. Baekhyun akan memasak untuk dirinya dan keturunannya. Anak-anaknya akan merengek di kaki Baekhyun minta dibuatkan susu.

Atau mereka akan duduk di meja makan bersamanya, menunggu masakan Baekhyun dengan mulut yang terus mengoceh. Melontarkan kalimat protes yang masih belum sempurna, "_Umma_, atu thudah lapal. Atu mau matan," senyuman Jongin semakin melebar.

Bahkan bila anaknya perempuan, maka anak-anaknya akan membantu Baekhyun memasak. Jongin akan datang dengan jas hitam. Mengecup pipi istri dan anak-anaknya dan mengucapkan "Selamat pagi, koki-kokiku."

Ah indahnya, batin Jongin sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Tanpa ia sadari Baekhyun telah meletakkan masakannya di sana. Kemudian mengambil nasi dari _magic jar_ dan duduk di depan Jongin.

"Jongin-_ah_, ayo makan!" serunya yang membuat Jongin mengehentikan lamunannya. Duduk dengan tegak dan mendapatkan senyuman manis dari Baekhyun.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak. Bukankan kau harus bekerja?" Baekhyun mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi beserta masakannya. Jongin terkekeh mendengar kalimat Baekhyun.

"Hari ini hari minggu _hyung_," ia memberi tahu bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang meletakkan piring berisi makanan di depan Jongin. "Kau lupa?" Jongin melanjutkan sambil memberinya _smirk_.

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa, "Aku tidak ingat, hehe," Baekhyun menyengir dan mengambil makanannya.

"Sepertinya enak," Jongin mendekatkan indra penciumannya ke piring yang baru saja Baekhyun beri, "Harum. Masakanmu selalu enak," pujinya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau bahkan belum memakannya, Jongin-_ah_! Ayo makan!"

"Selamat makan!" seru mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sore ini Baekhyun dan Jongin sedang berbelanja di mall. Mall sangat ramai karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. Sebenarnya tujuan mereka bukan untuk senang-senang. Jongin bilang ia akan membelikan Baekhyun pakaian.

Ya, karena Baekhyun tidak memilikinya. Saat ini saja Baekhyun sedang meminjam _sweater_ abu-abu milik Jongin. _Sweater_ itu sudah tidak cukup untuk Jongin, tapi masih terlihat kebesaran untuknya. Lalu _skiny_ _jeans_. Yang terlihat tidak _skiny_ di kaki kecil Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat kecil _hyung_," komentar Jongin sebelum berangkat ke mall tadi. Dan membuat Baekhyun memamerkan _pout_-nya dan mencubit lengan Jongin hingga sang pemilik mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku mau yang bergambar Micky Mouse," gumamnya saat Jongin memilihkan _t-shirt_ untuknya. Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu sedang melihat ke sekeliling.

"Micky Mouse?" Jongin mengulanginya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memfokuskan dirinya pada Jongin.

"Eh? Em… tidak."

"Aku akan membelikan yang bergambar Micky Mouse," Baekhyun panik terhadap keputusan Jongin. Baekhyun tidak ingin merepotkan Jongin. Ia tidak sengaja tadi.

"Tidak Jongin! Tidak usah!" serunya sambil menarik-narik tangan kiri Jongin. mencoba menghentikan langkah kaki. Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Di mana tempat kaus bergambar Micky Mouse?"

"Jongin tidak usah," pintanya dengan volume pelan. Namun, terlambat. Sang penjaga toko telah menunjuk rak berisi pakaian bergambar Micky Mouse. Ia hanya pasrah digandeng oleh Jongin ke sana.

Dengan cekatan Jongin mengambil selusin _t-shirt_ ukuran S dari rak tersebut. Mengambilnya satu dan melemparkan sisanya ke dalam keranjang yang sedang di Baekhyun. Menempelkan _t-shirt_ berwarna biru muda tersebut ke badan mungil Baekhyun.

"Pas kan?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia sangat senang dan juga sungkan. Ia menunduk melihat gambar Micky Mouse yang tercetak pada _t-shirt _tersebut. Mengelus gambar berwarna itu dan merasakan nostalgia. Ia rindu keluarganya.

Baekhyun memasukkan _t-shirt_ tersebut ke dalam ke ranjang. Kemudian mengamati Jongin yang telah memasukkan 6 potong _sweater_ bermacam-macam warna ke dalam keranjangnya.

_Jongin lelaki yang baik_, ia terus memandang lelaki berkemeja hitam tersebut. Lelaki itu sibuk memambilkan baju untuk Baekhyun di rak tertinggi, lalu memasukkannya ke keranjang.

Namun, sebaik apa pun Jongin. Baekhyun masih ragu dengannya. Ia takut ini hanya jebakan Jongin. Lelaki itu hanya berpura-pura baik padanya untuk meluluhkan hati Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun luluh, lelaki itu akan menjadikannya budak _sex_.

Baekhyun tidak mau. Ia mempunyai ide. Ia harus terus menyimpan rasa luluhnya hingga berbulan-bulan. Atau bahkan setahun lebih. Ia harus menguji Jongin.

"Apa kau juga mau celana dalam bergambar Micky Mouse?" tanyanya dengan sebuah _smirk_. Tangan Jongin memamerkan celana dalam berwarna Micky Mouse. Celana dalam anak kecil. Untung saja toko yang mereka kunjungi tidak ramai seperti yang lainnya.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun mendelik dan menarik tangan Jongin turun.

"Aku tidak memakai celana dalam seperti itu! Itu celana dalam anak SD! Ck!" Baekhyun memukuli pemuda tan yang sedang tertawa puas tersebut.

"Bukankah kau anak SD?" Baekhyun semakin jengkel mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Dengan cepat tangannya menjambak rambut Jongin. Walau sedikit susah karena ia harus bejinjit.

"_Hyung_ hentikan! _Hyung_!" pinta Jongin masih dengan tawa di sela-selanya.

"Tidak mau! Sebelum kau minta maaf dengan benar, aku tidak mau," lelaki pendek itu beralih memukuli lengan Jongin. Bibir tipisnya maju beberapa centimeter.

Tangan kokoh Jongin memegangi pergelangan tangan mungil tersebut. Membuat gerakannya terhenti. Jongin menatap mata kecilnya serius dan dalam. Pada saat itu Baekhyun tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Ia hanya diam dengan detak jantung yang cepat. Lalu Jongin memegangi pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _hyung_. Maafkan aku," Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu," Jongin mulai menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Sedangkan, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Otaknya berpikir. Memikirkan sesuatu. Kurang beberapa centi untuk menempel di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Namun, sang pemilik bibir mendorong dadanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, aku tidak mau dicium," Jongin menghela napas kecewa, "Aku masih ragu. Aku ingin kau membuatku percaya."

"Baik, _I will do it for you_. _I will do everything for you_, _hyung_," ungkapnya sebelum menarik tubuh Baekhyun memasuki pelukannya. Lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku butuh tindakan bukan perkataan."

"Aku akan melakukannya. Esok, atau bahkan hari ini kau akan melihatnya," Jongin memeluknya semakin erat.

"Bahkan kau mau meninggalkan keluargamu untukku?" bisiknya pelan. Ia tahu ini pertanyaan yang kurang ajar. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Jongin membuang napasnya kasar. "Aku tahu bibi Park memang jahat. Tapi, aku tidak dapat meninggalkan keluargaku _hyung_. Terlebih ayahku. Aku anak lelaki satu-satunya."

"Bagaimana jika ayahmu tidak merestui hubunganku denganmu karena hasutan bibimu?" Baekhyun masih berbisik.

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik."

"Hanya itu?"

"Itu adalah segalanya. Pilihan terbaik. Aku dan kau akan tinggal bersama ayah. Biar dia tahu bagaimana karakter yang membuat aku jatuh cinta. Benar-benar jatuh cinta tanpa syarat harta dan keluarga."

"Kau mencintaiku apa adanya?" anggukan adalah yang Baekhyun dapatkan dari Jongin sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Memangnya apa yang aku dapatkan darimu?" Jongin ikut berbisik.

"_Sex_?"

"Aku punya uang _hyung_. Bukannya sombong. Aku bisa membeli budak jika itu hanya untuk _sex_," ia menjawab masih dengan berbisik. Baekhyun tersadar. Jongin benar.

_Orang kaya bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang ia mau. Teman tidur adalah hal kecil._

Baekhyun merasa pikirannya terhadap Jongin adalah salah. Jadi, Jongin tidak memanfaatkanku untuk _sex_? Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Digigitnya bibir bawah miliknya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Bukan untuk _sex_. Tapi, untuk kehidupanku," Jongin terdiam beberapa detik, melonggarkan pelukan mereka, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Baekhyun, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau adalah serpihan yang melengkapiku, _hyung_."

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah dengan sendirinya. Detakan cepat dari jantungnya menimbulkan rasa bahagia.

"L-lebih baik k-kita m-melanjutkan belanja," ujarnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jongin terkekeh karena ucapan Baekhyun yang terbata-bata.

.

.

.

Mereka pulang dengan tangan penuh oleh kantung plastik. Jongin sedikit kerepotan saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Lebih baik kita memesan ayam goreng."

"Tidak usah. Biar aku memasak untukmu, Jongin-_ah_," sahut Baekhyun sambil melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan benda berwarna putih itu di rak sepatu.

"Kau lelah hyung. Kau pasti juga lapar. Aku akan menelpon restoran cepat saji."

"Aku tidak lelah. Biar aku yang memasak oke?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu.

"Kau memang tidak lelah. Tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu le-"

"Dari mana saja kalian?"

Baekhyun dan Jongin dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara wanita tua. Dengan cepat mereka berdua menoleh ke arah belakang. Di ambang lorong dan ruang tamu. Di sana terdapat bibi Park yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Tangannya diletakkan di pinggang. Benar-benar _aristocratic_.

"Kenapa ada **orang luar** di sini?" tanyanya dengan penekanan pada farasa orang luar.

.

.

.

**Bersambung….**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Halo ._.

Hehe maaf kalo adegan 'iya-iya' gak hot :'v

maunya diskip tapi di sana konflik pergolakan hati seorang Baekhyun/? /apa sih gaje -_- /

Chapter ini pendek ya? :'v maaf maaf, udah update lama, chapnya pendek :'v

Oh iya, jangan lupa amal di kotak review ya :3

Satu review kalian sangat berarti bagi ceker ( ;^;)9

Jelek-jelek gini ff ini juga butuh perjuangan /? :'3 /lebay :v /

Wkwk ok don't forget to leave you review. Thanks for read my ff. makasih juga buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya :3

With love,

cekernya Jongin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A KaiBaek's story by **CekerJongin2

"**Ojek payung"**

Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun

Yaoi, typo(s), absurd, mature content

**Standart disclaimer applied**

Didedikasi untuk

_Freelancer Sun_ tercinta,

yang banyak memberikan inspirasi

dan untuk readers tercuyung /? tentunya

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka pulang dengan tangan penuh oleh kantung plastik. Jongin sedikit kerepotan saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Lebih baik kita memesan ayam goreng."

"Tidak usah. Biar aku memasak untukmu, Jongin-_ah_," sahut Baekhyun sambil melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan benda berwarna putih itu di rak sepatu.

"Kau lelah _hyung_. Kau pasti juga lapar. Aku akan menelpon restoran cepat saji."

"Aku tidak lelah. Biar aku yang memasak oke?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu.

"Kau memang tidak lelah. Tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu le-"

"Dari mana saja kalian?"

Baekhyun dan Jongin dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara wanita tua. Dengan cepat mereka berdua menoleh ke arah belakang. Di ambang lorong dan ruang tamu. Di sana terdapat bibi Park yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Tangannya diletakkan di pinggang. Benar-benar _aristocratic_.

"Kenapa ada **orang luar** di sini?" tanyanya dengan penekanan pada farasa orang luar.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Ribuan anak panah menghujam hati Baekhyun detik itu juga. Rasanya sakit. Begitu sakit. _Iya, aku memang orang luar. Aku harusnya sadar akan hal itu_. Lelaki mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya tak pantas ada di sini. Digigitnya bibir bawah miliknya yang tipis.

"Secepatnya Baekhyun _hyung_ akan menjadi orang dalam," sanggah Jongin cepat. Kedua tangannya menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi di balik punggunya. Menghindari tatapan meremehkan dari sang bibi.

"Jadi namanya Baekhyun?" sekarang sang bibi menatap keponakannya.

"Lebih baik bibi tidak ikut campur dengan urusan pribadiku," bibi Park mendengus mendengarkan kalimat Jongin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sombong.

"Ckck… kau lupa siapa yang merawatmu sejak ibumu yang lemah itu meninggal Jongin?" tangan Jongin mengepal. Ia emosi. Jongin tidak suka ibunya disebut wanita lemah. Oleh siapa pun itu. Ibunya adalah wanita yang hebat.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam. Ibuku tidak lemah. Lagipula aku sudah dewasa, Bi. Aku tahu mana yang terbaik untuk diriku sendiri."

"Kau bilang anak itu terbaik untukmu?" bibi Park bertanya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Darah Baekhyun terpompa dengan cepat karena hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak salah Jongin?" Bibi Park berjalan mendekat. Jongin menatapnya dengan tajam sambil terus menyembunyikan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Bukankah Kyungsoo lebih baik, hm?" lagi dan lagi hati Baekhyun terasa sakit. Begitu nyeri. Hingga ia harus meremas dada bagian kirinya itu. Berharap hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa nyeri pada bagian tersebut.

"Bibi hentikan!" Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk membentak wanita tua berambut keriting tersebut.

"Kau berani membentakku, Kim Jongin?" suara bibi Park meninggi. Matanya melotot. Tanda ia tidak terima.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau sudah berbuat jauh, Bibi!"

Baekhyun tidak suka ini. Ia merasa ialah penyebab pertengkaran ini. Tangan kanannya menarik lengan Jongin.

"Jongin sudah," pintanya dengan suara parau akibat menahan tangis. Jongin mendengarnya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu hanya diam. Ia mengatur napasnya.

"Aku memang orang luar. Aku tidak sebaik Kyungsoo," Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik. Rasanya susah untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku tidak pantas ada di sini, Jongin. Aku tidak pantas untukmu," jelasnya dengan suara yang semakin memelan.

Bibi Park tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Inilah yang ingin ia dengar. "Lihat sendiri Jongin? Lelakimu itu sadar! Baguslah jika ia sadar jika ia hanyalah orang luar."

Baekhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Memang benar ia orang luar. Semua orang tahu jika hatinya begitu sakit sekarang. Baekhyun mencoba melepas tangan Jongin yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Tapi Jongin menggenggamnya lagi saat itu terlepas.

"Tidak, jangan pergi, _hyung_," pintanya. Bibi Park hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Dasar sedang kasmaran._

"Bibi, aku tidak mungkin dengan Kyungsoo. Dia mencintai orang lain, begitu pula aku. Hubungan kami sudah ber-"

"Dan itu karena kelakuan bejadmu! Pasti lelaki pendek bernama Baekhyun ini adalah selingkuhanmu dulu. Iya kan?"

Dadanya bertambah nyeri. _Sakit_. Seperti ia memiliki luka dan seseorang menaburkan garam di atasnya. _Perih_. Lelaki mungil itu hanya menunduk. Ia pasrah dengan apa yang bibi Park akan lakukan padanya.

_Kau kuat Baekhyun. Kau anak yang kuat_. Rapalnya dalam hati seraya menahan air yang telah memenuhi matanya. Air itu sewaktu-waktu dapat terjatuh membanjiri pipinya jika ia tidak membendungnya.

"Ok, memang aku yang salah dan kami sudah berakhir, Bi. Sekarang aku memilih Baekhyun _hyung_. Dia bukan selingkuhanku. Dia orang yang baik. Tidak sepertiku. Aku yakin ia dapat merubahku menjadi orang baik," Jongin mengambil napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. "Tolong berikan aku privasi untuk memilih pendamping hidupku."

Baekhyun sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Jongin. Entahlah, rentetan kata itu membuat dirinya senang. Detak jantung yang sebelumnya menimbulkan rasa nyeri sekarang berubah menjadi rasa bahagia. Rasa bahagia yang mengalir pada darahnya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Jongin detik itu juga.

"Kata siapa dia orang baik?" tanya bibi Park setelah berdiam diiri selama beberapa menit. Seolah mencari kata-kata untuk menjatuhkan Baekhyun.

"Aku. Aku mengenalnya lebih baik dari pada bibi. Jadi, jika kau bilang dia orang jahat. Aku tidak percaya. Karena nyatanya ia adalah orang baik."

"Bagaimana jika ia berpura-pura baik di depanmu? Kau tahu matrealistis? Mungkin saja ia berpura-pura baik untuk mengambil harta kita?"

"Tidak. Jika ia hanya berpura-pura. Seharusnya saat pertama kali melihatmu ia harus berpura-pura baik juga denganmu," Jongin terdiam beberapa detik. Kalimatnya mengingatkan suatu hal yang membuat hatinya merasakan sakit. "Seperti Kyungsoo," lanjutnya.

Bibi Park terbelalak. "Kenapa kau mengatakan Kyungsoo berpura-pura baik padaku?" nadanya kembali meninggi. Baekhyun benar-benar benci pertengkaran.

"Karena kenyataannya memang begitu. Setelah putus, ia membongkar semua keburukannya kepadaku," rasa sakit kembali menyerang dada Jongin.

Ia mengingat malam di mana Kyungsoo menelponnya. Mengatakan keluh kesahnya saat ia berpacaran dengan Jongin, tentang ia yang berselingkuh dan keburukan yang lainnya.

"Apa bibi tau? Rasanya begitu sakit. Ketika kau percaya kepada seseorang tetapi ternyata orang itu… ya…," Jongin mengangkat bahunya. Ia tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Terlalu sakit membuatnya _stuck_.

"Maka dari itu bibi ingin membantumu mencarikan pasangan yang baik Jongin," suaranya melembut. Ah Jongin tidak suka ini.

"Aku tahu niatmu baik, Bi. Terima kasih. Aku ingin mencari pasanganku."

"Aku… aku tidak mau kau menjadi sedikit stress karena cinta, Jongin-_ah_… seperti Chanyeol… aku tidak mau… cukup Chanyeol saja," wanita tua itu menangis. Jongin mendekatinya dan memeluk bibinya itu.

"Bibi… aku bisa menjaga diriku…," Jongin mengusap punggungnya.

"Kau sudah kurawat hiks sejak kecil. Kau seperti hiks anakku sendiri."

Baekhyun baru tau. Dari semua sikap jahat bibi Park terdapat sebuah alasan mengharukan dibaliknya. Bibi itu hanya tidak mau keponakannya kenapa-kenapa. Ya, mungkin caranya saja yang salah.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan memandang mereka. Membuatnya merindukan sosok keluarga. Ngomong-ngomong Jongin belum tahu jika aku tidak punya keluarga.

"Percayalah padaku dan Baekhyun, bi. Bagaimana bisa kau menjauhinya jika kau belum mengenalnya. Jangan menilai buku dari _cover_-nya saja."

"…."

"Mau kutelponkan Junmyeon _hyung_ untuk mengantarkanmu pulang?"

Bibi Park melepaskan pelukan mereka. Lalu menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia rajut sendiri.

"Baiklah. Tapi, bukan berarti kau bebas seratus persen Jongin-_ah_. Aku akan mengawasimu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidur di samping Jongin. lelaki berambut hitam itu memakai piyama Mickey Mouse yang mereka beli tadi sore. Jongin sendiri hanya memakai _boxer_ dan _t-shirt _tipis berwarna putih.

"Ceritakan tentang Ibumu, Jongin-_ah_," pintanya sambil merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin sehingga ia dapat menghirup aroma maskulin dari lelaki itu.

"Aku akan menceritakan tentang ibuku juga," lanjutnya sambil membawa matanya untuk menatap Jongin. Lelaki tan yang ditatap itu tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Apa ini artinya kau mempercayaiku?"

"Sedikit. Jangan besar kepala dulu, hitam!" sanggahnya cepat dan tegas. Jongin hanya terkekeh senang. _Ah, setidaknya ada satu kemajuan untuk hubungan kami_. Mengetahui cerita tentang ibu masing-masing.

"Begini, aku mempunyai ibu, namanya Lee Sojin."

"Apa kau mempunyai kakak? Jongmyeon itu kakakmu?" Jongin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Yang benar itu Junmyeon, bukan Jongmyeon," Baekhyun ikut terkekeh setelah menyadari kesalahan konyolnya.

"Oh ya? Hahaha, dia _hyung_-mu kan?"

"Kakak sepupu," Jongin menjawab sambil mengelus surai hitamnya lagi.

"Dia anak dari bibi Park? Lalu siapa lelaki jangkung berambut ikal yang kutemui kemarin lusa?"

"Junmyeon _hyung_ itu anak dari bibi Kim. Kakak tertua ayahku. Sedangkan lelaki jangkung berambut ikal itu Chanyeol _hyung_, dia anak dari bibi Park," Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Hey bagaimana bisa kau bertemu Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di rumahmu. Ayo lanjutkan cerita tentang ibumu," lelaki mungil itu memprotes dengan _pout_ di bibirnya.

"Oke, aku mempunyai kakak. Satu kakak perempuan saja. Namanya Kim Injeong."

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang? Apa dia cantik?"

"Dia meninggal," Jongin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. "Tentu saja ia cantik, ia adalah _noona_-ku," dicubitnya pipi mulus Baekhyun. Yang membuat lelaki mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bagaimana ia bisa meninggal?"

"Jadi begini, ibuku memiliki sebuah penyakit langka yang berbahaya. Aku tidak lupa apa namanya. Karena mengingat nama penyakit itu hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit untukku."

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah menanyakan hal ini. "Maaf, Jongin-_ah_."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kan sedang bercerita kepadamu, _hyung_."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf sekali lagi.

"Penyakit itu hanya diwariskan ke anak perempuan. Jadi, ibu dan kakakku meninggal karena penyakit yang sama."

"…."

"Maka dari itu bibi-bibiku sangat _protect_ terhadapku. Aku ini penerus keluarga Kim."

"Jadi, kau sangat menyayangi keluargamu?" Jongin mengangguk dan mengatakan "Tentu saja," pada Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku?"

"Aku mencintaimu," Jongin menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Kemudian menangkupkan pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Sungguh, percayalah padaku _hyung_."

"Bagaimana jika aku ini sebenarnya orang jahat, tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan dan keluargamu tidak menyukaiku?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu _hyung_?" Jongin memberikan ekspresi risih. Tanda ia tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Aku yakin kau ini adalah orang yang baik. Keluargaku pasti menyukaimu."

"…."

"Meskipun kau jahat, setidaknya kau mencintaiku. Itu sudah cukup untukku," Jongin mengecup hidung mancung milik Baekhyun. Menyebabkan sang pemiliki hidung memejamkan matanya saat bibir tebal itu mendarat di sana.

_Hangat, basah, dan menyenangkan_. Baekhyun suka bagaimana sensasi jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya.

"Kau mencintaiku apa adanya?"

"Apa kau lupa jawabanku tadi sore?" Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sungguh Jongin aku ragu. Aku takut. Aku bingung," pemuda kecil itu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Air wajahnya menampakkan sebuah kebingungan yang amat besar.

Jongin menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Mengelus punggung kecil milik Baekhyun. Dan tak lupa membisikkan kalimat, "Tidak perlu ragu, takut dan bingung. Percayalah _hyung_, percayalah padaku," agar sang pemilik punggung itu merasa tenang. Setidaknya itulah hal yang bisa Jongin lakukan untuk lelaki yang dicintainya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap lelaki mungil itu dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin menceritakan keluargamu? Ibumu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. _Keluarga… ibu…_. Pikirannya melayang. Ia sekarang tak punya ibu maupun keluarga. Ayah dan ibunya adalah anak tunggal. Nenek dan kakeknya telah meninggal saat Baekhyun masih kecil. Dengan kata lain, Baekhyun sebatang kara di dunia ini.

Hanya Jongin yang ia punya. Itu berlaku jika apa yang Jongin katakan adalah benar. Jika Jongin berbohong, ia hanyalah seorang anak lelaki yang hidup di tengah dunia yang kejam… _sendirian_.

Seketika Baekhyun tak berselera untuk menceritakan keluarganya. Terlalu _gloomy_. Menyedihkan. Ia tidak mau Jongin mengasihaninya.

"_Hyung_?" Jongin memanggilnya karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya diam tak bersuara sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh? eh?"

"Ayo cerita," tangan Jongin bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"_Eum_… maaf Jongin. Aku sudah mengantuk. Mungkin besok. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, besok pagi?"

"Apa kau sangat ingin mendengar ceritaku? Kau kan harus kerja Jongin. Ayo tidur," Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya lebih rapat lagi.

"Oke, besok malam saja. Awas kau tidak menceritakannya padaku."

"Aku janji Jongin-_ah_. Ayo tidur. Aku tidak mau kau kesiangan," Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan bibir yang memanyun imut.

"Selamat tidur, matahariku," dikecupnya kening Baekhyun oleh Jongin. "Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya sebelum menutup kedua matanya dan jatuh terlelap. 

_Aku juga sangat mencintaimu_, balas si mungil dalam hatinya. Jongin tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun dengan susah payah mengatur napasnya. Berdoa dalam hati supaya Jongin tidak mendengar degup jantungnya yang tidak teratur karena tindakan Jongin.

Jongin juga tak tahu bahwa pikiran Baekhyun sedang berkecamuk. _Apakah aku pantas berada di sini? Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Jongin membuangku? Aku hidup di mana? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa…_. Air mata keluar begitu saja dari mata Baekhyun yang sudah tertutup.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul dua pagi. Baekhyun belum juga tidur dengan nyenyak. Padahal lelaki tan yang sejak awal mendekapnya sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Baekhyun mengamati wajah tertidur itu.

_Sungguh rupawan_. _Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta dengan lelaki berwajah seperti ini?_

Baekhyun tentu mencintainya. Hanya saja ia ragu. Ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Ragu dengan bagaimana nasibnya jika di masa depan ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin adalah bohong.

Sedari tadi Baekhyun tidak dapat tidur karena memikirkan hal itu. Pikirannya benar-benar berkecamuk. Mungkin Jongin mencintainya. Tapi, lelaki kaya ini juga mencintai keluarganya. Bisa saja keluarganya tidak merestui hubungan mereka dan Jongin yang notabene _anak-sayang-keluarga_ membuang Baekhyun begitu saja.

Baekhyun menghela napas. _Apa aku harus pergi? Mencari kebahagianku dengan cara lain_. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan keputusan itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Ia tidak boleh salah pilih.

Pemuda surai hitam itu membuka matanya. Menatap lelaki tan itu sekali lagi. _Jongin tampan, kaya, baik dan cukup _chessy_. Wanita dan lelaki pasti dengan mudah tunduk padanya. Tanpaku… semuanya baik-baik saja. Jongin akan baik-baik saja._

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sedih. Ia ingin menjadi berguna bagi Jongin. Lelaki mungil itu ingin memiliki arti pada hidup Jongin. Ingin menjadi benda berharga yang Jongin tidak mau buang atau rusak. Ingin dijaga, dirawat, dan disayang.

Air matanya menetes. Tapi apalah daya. Baekhyun ini hanya orang biasa. Ia tidak bisa menjadi barang berharga. _Batu tidak akan menjadi sebuah berlian_, batinnya. Yang menyebabkan air matanya jatuh semakin deras. Dengan segera Baekhyun menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan.

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia memilih untuk pergi. Ditinggalkannya ranjang empuk milik Jongin. Berjalan menuju lemari dan membuka benda kayu tersebut. Mencari baju serta _coat_-nya, lalu menggantikan piyama Micky Mouse yang ia kenakan dengan pakaian miliknya.

Ia tidak mau membawa pulang apa yang Jongin berikan untuknya. Itu bukan miliknya. _Itu milik Jongin._

Baekhyun membalik badannya. Memandang lelaki tan yang sedang terlelap untuk terakhir kalinya. Sungguh berat meninggalkan seseorang yang ia cintai. Sangat ia cintai.

Baekhyun mendapati tangan lelaki itu bergerak. Seperti hendak memeluk seseorang di sampingnya -yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun-. Namun, yang Jongin dapati hanyalah ruang hampa. Lelaki mungil itu tidak ada di sampingnya.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menyudahi acara memandang Jongin. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu kemudian menariknya dan keluar dari kamar Jongin.

"_Hyung_?" telinganya menangkap suara Jongin yang memanggilnya.

_Deg_. Sepertinya Jongin telah menyadari ketidakadaan Baekhyun. Jantungnya berkerja dua kali lipat. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun mengambil langkah seribu untuk sampai ke pintu utama.

"Kau di kamar mandi?" suara Jongin membuatnya takut. Ia berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalannya dan…

_Bugh_.

Baekhyun terjatuh menabrak sofa. Tubuhnya terlentang di lantai. Kepalanya berdenyut karena tindakan cerobohnya.

_Pusing_.

"_Hyung_? Itu kah kau?" suara Jongin kembali terdengar. Mendorong pikiran Baekhyun untuk bergerak cepat. Ia tidak mau Jongin mencegahnya. Bisa dipastikan Baekhyun bisa luluh jika Jongin merayunya.

_Bagaimana ini?_

Digigitnya bibir bawah miliknya sendiri. Tak mau berlama-lama tiduran di sana Baekhyun segera bangkit dan melanjutkan pelariannya. Napasnya terengah-engah begitu ia sampai di pintu utama.

Tangan kanannya dengan segera menarik gagang pintu tersebut. Tapi benda tersebut tak kunjung terbuka. Ditariknya sekali lagi dengan kekuatan penuh. Namun, hasilnya tetap sama.

"_Hyung_?" suara itu terdengar mendekat. Baekhyun panik dan baru mengetahui jika pintu tersebut mempunyai _password_. Sistem keamanan di rumah orang kaya benar-benar berlebihan menurut lelaki mungil tersebut.

_Berapa _password_ yang harus kutekan?_ Jari-jarinya mulai berlarian di atas deretan angka di sana. Tapi _password_ yang ia masukkan salah.

"Bukankah _password_-nya 130113? Bagaimana ini?" gumamnya dan mulai menekan angka-angka itu lagi. Telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Belum lagi detak jantungnya yang cepat. Rasanya hal itu mengganggu konsentrasi Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian lelaki mungil itu mendesah kecewa. Ternyata _password_ yang ia masukkan salah lagi.

_Apa Jongin mengganti _password_-nya?_ _Tapi, bagaimana bisa bibi Park masuk ke dalam rumah ini?_ Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Jari telunjuknya melayang di udara karena bingung harus menekan tombol apa.

"_Hyung_!" seseorang berseru di belakangnya. Mata sipitnya melebar. Itu suara Jongin. Sedetik kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" suara itu semakin dekat dan dekat. Namun, seakan tak punya putus asa, Baekhyun menekan angka 130113 di sana. Ia melakukannya secara cepat.

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sempit Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

_Ini Jongin._

"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi…," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar bisikan Jongin di telinganya. Air matanya terjatuh begitu saja. Lelaki itu memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Tak lupa ia menghirup aroma wangi dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" pertanyaan itu terdengar menyedihkan di telinga Baekhyun.

_Tidak Jongin. Aku sangat mencintaimu_. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata jatuh semakin deras dari matanya yang terpejam. _Tapi, aku ragu. Aku takut. Aku takut suatu saat nanti kau membuangku. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa._

"Kau hanya perlu tinggal… aku akan membuktikan padamu jika aku mencintaimu, _hyung_," _sangat mencintaimu…_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"…," Baekhyun masih belum bersuara. Pundaknya naik turun karena menangis. Entahlah, ia merasa bersalah dengan Jongin. Tapi pergi adalah keputusan terbaik bagi Baekhyun.

"Kumohon jangan pergi," Jongin membalikkan badan Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Biarkan saja aku pergi," tapi Baekhyun memunggungi Jongin lagi. "Kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dariku, Jongin… aku ini bukan siapa-siapa," jelasnya dengan suara parau dan itu membuat hati Jongin benar-benar sakit.

Jongin membalikkan badan itu sekali lagi. "Tidak, kau berarti bagiku, hyung. Aku tidak mau kau pergi karena kau berharga bagiku," tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah. Lalu, menghapus sungai kecil di sana.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali pergi dari hidupku, _hyung_? Apa orang tuamu ada di pos? Jika kau ingin mereka tinggal di sini tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak punya orang tua. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini!" serunya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Jongin sedikit tersentak karenanya.

"Maka dari itu aku takut jika aku terus bersamamu, suatu saat nanti kau membuangku dan akhirnya aku sendirian lagi! Aku tidak mau… aku takut…," Baekhyun mulai bergetar lagi.

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat. Tangan Baekhyun dipeganginya. Otaknya mencoba menguraikan apa yang Baekhyun jelaskan padanya. _Baekhyun sebatang kara?_

"Biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak!" seru Jongin seraya mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding. Lalu menggerakkan tangan kekarnya untuk memenjarakan lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh tinggal di pos. Aku mau kau hidup layak _hyung_. Tinggallah di sini bersamaku."

"Aku takut Jongin," Baekhyun kembali terisak. Lelaki pendek itu menundukkan kepalanya. Memandang kaki telanjangnya.

"Hey…," Jongin menangkupkan pipinya. Sehingga Baekhyun dapat menatap mata hitam milik Jongin.

"Dengarkan aku," Baekhyun merasa kupu-kupu kembali beterbangan di perutnya. Ia terdiam. Ia terpesona dengan lukisan indah Tuhan di depannya.

_Kulit tan, senyum menawan, mata hitam yang indah, apa yang tidak Jongin miliki?_

"Aku tidak akan membuang barang berharga sepertimu."

"Bagaimana jika aku sudah jelek, lumpuh, tak berguna lagi?"

"Aku tetap ada untukmu _hyung_. Kau membutuhkanku dan aku membutuhkanmu. Kita tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain."

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah basah Baekhyun. Mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di aliran sungai kecil di sana, sambil mengucapkan "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan seperti itu," lalu mengecup kedua bola mata Baekhyun lama.

"Aku tidak mau organ ini menangis sedih karenaku._ Eye smile_-mu lebih indah dari pada mata memerah seperti ini," Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah orang yang dicintainya itu. Menatapnya dengan lembut.

Jantung Baekhyun meletup-letup. Pipinya terasa panas. Jongin tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat pipi basah itu bersemu merah. Manis sekali. Dikecupnya bagian memerah tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu ragu," lalu menatap Baekhyun yang mengangguk. "Jangan pergi lagi."

"Maafkan aku Jongin. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku janji," jari lentiknya bermain-main di dada bidang Jongin. Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada tersebut. "_Hyung_ juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu," gumamnya pelan. Rasanya malu mengatakan kalimat itu.

Dengan posisi seperti ini Baekhyun dapat mendengar detak jantung Jongin. Ia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas karena detak jantung Jongin sama sepertinya. _Sama-sama tidak teratur._

Satu tangan Jongin melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Tangan lainnya bergerak naik turun mengelus punggung kecilnya.

"Aku tahu _hyung_," Jongin meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Berkali-kali menghirup aroma wangi dari surai hitam si pendek. "Apa kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku?"

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan mengangguk. "Berdegup kencang," tambahnya dengan sebuah kekehan.

"Sama sepertimu?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Eum… ya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Jongin terkekeh dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

"Dasar perusak detak jantung," ejeknya sambil melepaskan pelukan hangat mereka. Dipegangnya dagu Baekhyun kanan oleh Jongin dengan tangan. Mata mereka bertatap-tatapan. Menyebabkan pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah.

"Ingat, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menyakitimu, dan semua itu karena aku mencintaimu. Ingat itu, _hyung_," jelasnya sebelum menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Jarak mereka tereleminasi begitu saja.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dikalungkannya kedua tangannya di leher Jongin. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan bibir tebal Jongin berada di bibirnya. Bergerak lembut untuk memberinya sebuah lumatan. Baekhyun juga merasakan tangan kekar Jongin melingkar di pinggangnya.

Baekhyun membalas lumatan lembut itu. Dilumatnya bibir tebal Jongin atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Tubuhnya terasa terangkat. Jongin menggendongnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Lelaki tan itu melangkahkan kaki mengikuti _feeling_-nya. Bersyukur ia tidak menabrak sesuatu. Aroma lavender menyapa hidung mereka. Baekhyun tau Jongin telah menggongnya ke kamar mereka.

Dengan tidak rela Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Benang saliva terbentuk menghubungkan bibir tebal Jongin dan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menatap Jongin dengan napas terengah.

"Aku tidak mau ditusuk lagi," ucapnya yang hanya diberi seringaian oleh Jongin. "Aku tidak pergi bukan berarti aku mau ditusuk lagi," Baekhyun mengulangi keputusan bulatnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menusukmu, _hyung_?" dijatuhkan tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjang dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja kau Jongin-_ah_," Baekhyun menatap kesal Jongin yang berada di atasnya. Bibir tipisnya ter-_pout_ secara imut.

"Dasar sok tau…," hina Jongin seraya mengecupi bibir imut itu berkali-kali. Merasakan rasa _strawberry_ dari daging menggoda milik Baekhyun. Sang pemilik sendiri hanya pasrah dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dengan anggun.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya setelah lelah mengecupi bibir tipis Baekhyun. Lelaki tampan itu merapikan surai hitam lelaki di bawahnya dan menatapnya dengan _intens_.

Baekhyun balas menatapnya. Menurunkan tangan kanannya dari leher Jongin dan mengelus pipi berwarna tan lelaki itu. Senyum tergambar secara permanen di bibir Baekhyun.

Entahlah, ia merasa sangat senang. Kupu-kupu sedari tadi tak ada hentinya beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Belum lagi pipinya yang semakin lama semakin bertambah merah. Desir darahnya dan detak jantungnya yang cepat. Semuanya menimbulkan rasa senang. Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh Jongin. lelaki hitam yang ia cintai.

"Ceritakan tentang keluargamu," pinta si hitam setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Kau tidak mengantuk hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun menjitak kening lelaki itu. Membuat yang dijitak mengaduh sakit.

"Kenapa?" Jongin menatapnya kesal. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Hey kenapa?"

mulut Baekhyun dibungkam oleh mulut Jongin. Tidak ada kekehan lagi. Namun, Baekhyun kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Jongin. Bahaya jika mereka berciuman di ranjang. Baekhyun masih mau berjalan lancar di esok hari.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menjambak rambut Jongin. Mendorong bahu lelaki muda itu supaya menjauh darinya. Menyerukan frosa, "Dasar mesum," saat tubuh itu telah menjauh.

"Dasar menyebalkan," sahut Jongin dengan air wajah kesal. Ckck Jongin mulai kekanakan.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun berseru sambil memanyunkan bibirnya sepanjang beberapa senti. "_Hyung_ hanya tidak mau kau terlambat besok," diusapnya pipi itu lagi.

"Ayo sekarang kita tidur," ajaknya tapi tidak direspon oleh si hitam. Ditariknya tubuh Jongin untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Memeluk tubuh beraroma maskulin itu dan mengatakan, "Ayo tidur. Ayo _kelonin_ _hyung_. _Hyung_ udah ngantuk," pintanya dengan malu-malu.

Jongin menyeringai senang. Mengecup kepala Baekhyun. "_Good night. Nice dream_, _B_," membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "_I love you soo much_," lalu membisikkan kalimat itu sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Dan Baekhyun akan memjawab, _aku juga sangat mencintaimu_, dalam hatinya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sebuah rutinitas baru untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung…**

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Woah ternyata yang review banyak :o gak nyangka loh ._.v aku pikir kaibaek shipper udah hilang/? :'3 makasih ya udah baca, review, favorit maupun follow :'3 terharu wkwk review lagi ya ^0^ maaf kalo chapter ini masih gak memuaskan :'3 eh btw tulis uname twitter kalian ya, mau aku follow

With love,

CekerJongin2


End file.
